Beyblade: New Adventures, New Loves
by MagicaalLove
Summary: After a fight, Hilary leaves the BladeBreakers and finds new friends who care about her. Three years later, Mr. Dickinson creates a new kind of tournament and the BladeBreakers meet a new crew. Will they be strong enough to stand up for the champions? And who is the girl that is recognized by Kai? Read and find out! TyxHil, KaixOC, RayxSal, OzumaxMariam, Max.x.OC, KennyxOC,
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

It was a calm afternoon in Tyson's dojo, where, in the backyard, Tyson and Max were beyblading.

" Come on Draciel! Hit it!" Max screamed.

" Let's take them down, Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" Tyson replied.

" Yeah, yeah. In your dreams, Tyson! Gravity Control!"

And the two friends continue to fight until Draciel turn out to be the winner.

" Oh, YEAH! I tld you that I was going to kick your ass, Tyson!"

" Fine. Are you happy now?"

" As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

" Congratulations, Max" Ray said " That was one heck of a battle!"

"Thanks, Ray."

" Max" a female voice suddenly said " You got someone on the phone."

" Did you catch the name, Hilary?"

" Yeah. It's Rick. He wants to talk to you about Emily."

" Coming." The blond-haired boy said, running to the living room.

" What's wrong, Tyson?"

" Nothing."

" Aw, c'mon, you can trust me. You know it. What's wrong?"

" I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG, OKAY, HILARY?! NOW, QUIT BUGGING ME AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Tyson yelled.

" HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU LOST AGAINST MAX! SO, DON'T TAKE DOWN ON ME!" she yelled back. At this moment, everybody was staring at them, including Max, who had just come back from his phone call.

" I TAKE DOWN ON WHOEVER I WANT, YOU HEAR ME GIRL?!"

" JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHAMPION, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT OF YELLING AT EVERYBODY! AND I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO BE HERE AND YOU'RE NOBODY TO KICK ME OUT!"

" CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO IN HERE?! YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THIS TEAM! NOBODY LIKES YOU, OR EVEN CARES ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A DEAD WEIGHT THAT KEEPS PUSHING THIS TEAM DOWN!"

" Okay, Tyson, that's enough! You're going to far!" Kenny said.

" No, Kenny, let him speak." Hilary said, with her beautiful ruby eyes full of tears. "Now I wanna see what he thinks of me."

" AND BESIDES" Tyson continued " I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE JUST THE GIRL THAT, TWO YEARS AGO, MADE ME CLEAN THE CLASSROOM! YOU'RE NOTHING FOR THIS TEAM! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! SO, JUST DO A FAVOR TO THE WORLD AND DROP DEAD!" Tyson screamed, letting everybody shocked.

" That is what you really think of me, Tyson?" whispered Hilary.

" Yes it is."

" Okay, then. I can see that I don't mean anything to you. But is always good to know what people truly think of us. It helps us choose our path. And this is the path that you are making me take." And turning around and starting to walk away she said " Goodbye Tyson."

Hilary kept running through the streets, without looking back. After fifteen minutes of running randomly, she stopped in an abandoned amusement park where she sat down in an old bench and put her head in her small hands and cried.

" Why are you crying" a voice asked. The voice was cold, but at the same time, sweet and trustable. And very beautiful.

" Why do you care?"

" 'Cause maybe I can help. What's your name, princess?"

" It's Hilary." the girl asked, looking up to girl that talked. It was a beautiful young woman, with big, melted silver eyes and copper hair. Her hairstyle was similar to Hilary's but longer, waist length. She was wearing a white Tshirt, black jeans and white Air Force.

" What happened to you, Hilary?" she asked.

" Oh, nothing much. The love of my life just said I was useless, that he didn't give a damn about me, never had, never will, kick me out of his place and told me to drop dead."

" Oh my gosh…" the girl said, shocked. Then, after two seconds of thinking, she looked at Hilary and said " Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

" No, don't worry. I'll just sleep in… ha…"

" Is that a 'yes'?" she asked, smiling.

" Yeah, it is."

" Vey well then. Folow me, please" the girl said, walking away. Hilary got up and folowed her to a big mansion, hidden in the woods.

" Wow… Are you rich, girl?" Hilary asked.

" No, I'm not. My dad is, but I'm not. At least not yet."

" It's fantastic! Where are we going again?"

" I'm taking you to your bedroom." She said. She opened a door and showed Hilary a huge princess-style bedroom with a personal bathroom and a fashion studio. The bedroom was painted with light pink and white, Hilary's favorite colors.

" This is where I'm going to sleep?" Hilary asked, completely surprised.

" Yeah. Why, is there a problem?"

" NO! I mean, it's wow. I don't need all this!"

" Yes, you do. You're a princess. You deserve a princess room."

" Thank you, ha… Sorry, you didn't tell me your name."

" You'll know when the time is right. Now… Good night, Hilary." The girl said, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Hilary's New Friends

**Hi everybody! I didn't say this on the last chapter, but I say it now. This is my very first fanfic, so please, go easy on me! I picked Beyblade 'cause I love it, but sadly I don't own it. And, to Ms. Essential, I done it on purpose when I didn't described very well the mystery girl, 'cause I wanted to be, well, mysterious. These are the ages:**

**Tyson:15**

**Hilary:15**

**Kai:16**

**Ray:15**

**Max:15**

**Kenny:14**

**"..." - Talking**

**'...' - Thinking**

**(****_author notes_****)**

**So, with nothing else to say... On the fic!**

In the next morning, Hilary woke up with a bell. She got up, took a shower and got dressed with one of the dresses that she found on the closet. It was a yellow, middle thigh long dress with a light pink ribbon around her waist. It fit her perfectly. She got out of the bedroom and she saw an ebony cat with feet and the fur around the neck fire-red and blue. The cat looked at Hilary and she saw the brightest apple green eyes in her life. _(A/N: If you want to see how is Sakura, just search in Google "inuyasha kirara", take one of the tails of, paint with these colors and bam! You got sakura.)_

"Hello, there" Hilary said, kneeling down to pet the cat. "Who are you?"

The cat showed her his neck, putting on view his white and thin collar, with a silver medallion that said "Sakura".

" Oh, I see. Your name is Sakura, hein? Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Hilary. Who is your owner?" She asked. Sakura started walking and made a sign to Hilary to follow her. So she did, and Sakura took Hilary to a huge gymnasium that had been transformed into a beyblade training field.

" Hi Sakura! How 'ya doing?" a tall boy asked. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair, similar to Kane's hairstyle. He wore nothing but blue cargo pants, black and white _Elements_ and a pair of dark blue fighter gloves. "Who's the pretty girl with you?"

" Hum, hi. I'm Hilary." She said.

" Hi Hilary. I'm Nick. Nice to meet ya." He said coming closer to Hilary and reaching a hand for her to shake. Hilary, watching his muscular frame blushed but still shook his hand.

" Why are you blushing? You never saw a boy shirtless?" he joked.

" For your information, yes I did. But none of them was hot as you." She said, smiling and blushing even deeper.

"Awww, thanks Hilary. That means so much to me."

" You welcome, Nick." She said.

" NICK! GET YOU FAT ASS IN THE RING! I WANNA FIGHT!" yelled the girl who Hilary met the day before. " Oh, hi Hilary. Sleep well?"

" Yes thank you." Hilary said, looking at the girl. That day, she was wearing a pale blue sports bra, pale blue sport shorts and the same air force from the previews day. " Do you guys are always that much of naked?"

" Yeah, it's normal. Nick, after the fight we are gonna run by the river, 'kay?"

" Sure. Hilary, you wanna come?"

" Okay. I would like that. I just need to find more appropriate clothes."

" That can be taken take. Sakura, please take Hilary to my bedroom and let her choose a gym out, 'kay?"

The cat nodded and left the room, with Hilary behind her. She drove her to another room, which was a street girl-style bedroom, painted in lavender and marine blue. Sakura took her to the big closet in the wall and Hilary opened one of the doors. It showed some gym outfits, including three equal to the one that the silver-eyed girl was wearing, but in black, white and dark blue with lavender stripes. There was another type, cargo pants and tank top that showed the belly, with four outfits, only with different colors. There was black, pale blue, gray and white. Hilary took the pale blue one out of the closet and changed into him. She left the bedroom and went to the stadium again. When she arrived there she heard a loud scream coming from Nick.

"Okay, I give up, I give up!"

"Good. I don't like to torture my friends."

"Oh, shut up, chick, you do that to me every day!"

"Hi, guys! I'm back!" Hilary said. "Can we go run now?"

"Sure, princess. Let's go Nick!"

" Wait. I don't know your name yet. Please, tell me." Hilary beg.

" Okay. Princess, you can call me RJ." She said.

" Very well. Shall we? Nick? RJ?"

" Yeah, let's go." Nick said. They all went to the river running and, when they get there, Hilary screamed: " It's enough! I… won't… take… one… more… step!"

"Aww, c'mon princess! Are you that tired?" Nick asked.

" Yes, I AM! I AM NOT LIKE YOU THAT CAN RUN A THOUSAND MILES AND JUST BE COOL WITH IT!"

" It's true. You're not. But you'll be IF you choose to stay with us."

" Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because of your parents, princess." RJ said.

" They don't care about me. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"And what about your friends, Hilary?"

" I told them that I wasn't coming back and I'm going to keep my word."

" Do you know how to beyblade, princess?" RJ suddenly asked.

" No."

" Do you want to learn?"

" Yes. I would really like that."

"Great! Then welcome to our team!" Nick said "We don't have a name yet but we'll fix it!"

" Are you recovered now, Hilary?" RJ asked.

" Yeah, I'm a little better now."

" Good. Let's carry on them." RJ said, starting to run. Nick and Hilary followed suit and they ran for another two more minutes until Nick bumped with RJ that had suddenly stopped. Hilary, not having time to get a hold on herself, bumped into them too.

" Hey guys! Why did you stop in the middle of the field so suddenly?" Hilary asked.

" Sorry, Hilary. It's just that I remembered that I left my beyblade at home."

" No 'ya didn't. I brought it for you." Nick said, putting his hand in his pocket and taking out a leather strip with a small pocket attached to it. RJ grabbed it and putt it around her left thigh, closing the iron clasp.

" Thanks, Nick." RJ said, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

" 'Ya welcome, RJ. But why did you thought in your beyblade?"

" Because of that" RJ pointed to a group of boys that were beyblading. Hilary let out a gasp and said:

"Oh, no."

" What's wrong, princess?"

" It's them. They are my friends."

" Oh really? Hilary, it's time to you to stand up for your fears and let them know that you are over them." RJ said, putting a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

" You're right. It's time." She said. Nick look at RJ and made a sign to that she easily understood. She pull out her beyblade, a red and black one and Nick did the same, except that his beyblade was blue and brown.

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" Nick whispered. They both launched their beyblades against the boys and started a battle all over the field.

" C'mon, Spearow, hit him hard!" Nick scream, making the boys jump. They all look back and saw RJ and Nick fighting.

" Fire Cat, dodge and attack!" RJ scream back. Nick's Spearow dodge the attack and hit RJ's Fire Cat hard, send him flying against her. RJ jumped, made a deadly back and landed on her feet.

" I have enough of this crap! Nick, you asked for it! Fire Cat, ATTACK! FULL POWER!" RJ yelled and sending Nick's beyblade flying.

" Damn it, RJ! Stop smashing my attack ring, you idiot! This thing costs money!" Nick said, picking up his beyblade.

" So? I'll give you a new one. I can afford."

" Yeah, but…" Nick started but was interrupted by RJ that said:

" Yo, princess, what do you think of our matches? You think you can handle them?"

" Well… Give me a beyblade, teach me how to make the basic moves and you got yourself a beyblader!" Hilary said, going to Nick's side, putting herself on the BladeBreakers view.

" Good. Once again and this time official, welcome to the team." RJ said, smiling and shaking Hilary's hand.

" Hilary?" Tyson asked, stepping closer to Nick.

" What do you want, Tyson?" she coldly asked.

" Hilary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean all those awful things."

" But you said it, Tyson and I'm sure you mean it. And nothing that you can say is gonna making me change my mind. I'm with them now." Hilary said, looking at her new friends. Nick put an arm around her shoulders and said, in a cocky voice:

" Yeah, that's right, she's with us now, so piss of and leave us alone!"

" Nick, there is no need to act like that" RJ said, holding Hilary's hand " Now is she that doesn't give a crap about you guys, so, in your words, do a favor to the world and drop dead."

And, with this, they left. Tyson couldn't bear see Hilary leaving so he yelled:

" Hilary, please come back! We need you!"

" No Tyson, I won't. And besides…" Hilary said, leaving Nick's side and walking to Tyson, but was interrupted by Nick that yelled:

" Hilary, watch out!"

But Hilary wasn't fast enough to run away from the biker that bumped against her with a lot of strength. The biker send Hilary flying through the field and she end up hitting her head against a rock.

" HILARY!" everybody yelled and ran to her. RJ was the first one to get there. She held her friend's head up and screamed:

" NICK, CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!"

" On it, RJ!" the boy said, picking up his phone and called for help. Two minutes later, the ambulance had arrived and the men put Hilary inside it.

" Okay, we need someone to come with her. Who's coming?"

" I am." RJ said " Or I'll just end up sending Tyson here to the hospital to."

" Very well. Come." One of the men said and got in the ambulance with RJ, leaving the field. Nick look at the ambulance, then to the boys and said:

" I can't believe that you done this to her, Tyson. You are the most awful person on earth. I'm gonna see our princess in the hospital. Bye."

And, with that he started running away.

" Guys, I think that we should go to." Ray said.

" Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Max said. Five minutes later, the boys were at the hospital and gave Hilary's information to find out which room she was.

" Sweeties, she is in room 456."

" Thank you, ma'am" Ray said, running after the others. Soon they reached to the room where Nick and RJ already were. Tyson look at Hilary, relieved and said:

" Are you okay, Hilary?"

Hilary looked at them, looked at Nick and RJ and then finally asked:

" Nick, RJ? Who are they?"

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Hilary doesn't recognize Tyson and the others! What happened? Please review to find out!**

**Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**Hey, everybody! I'm back for another chapter! So, are you curious about what is going to happen to Hilary? If you are, then please read!**

" Who are they?" Hilary asked.

" You… You don't remember them?" Nick asked, surprised.

" No. Should I?"

" No, you shouldn't. They are just the people who bumped into you. Nothing more." RJ answered coldly.

" Hey, that is NOT true! Hilary is our friend!" Tyson exclaimed.

" Oh, really? Then why did you tell her to get out of your life and drop dead?"

" I…" Tyson started but Hilary interrupted him, saying:

" That can't be true." Hilary said " I would never be friend with somebody that tells me to drop dead. Now, please, leave. I want to rest."

" But Hilary…" Max said.

" She said to you to leave. Do you need me to make it more clear?" Nick asked angrily.

" No, you don't. We're leaving. Let's go, guys." Kai said. The BladeBreakers left the room and went home.

Max's POV:

' Man, look at Tyson! He seems so… Sad! I wonder what he is thinking… Maybe in the big fight that he and Hilary had. God, I feel so sorry for him! I wish I could do something… And why doesn't Hilary remember us? That is weird. Maybe I'll just ask Ray when we get home. He probably has a theory.'

Ray's POV:

' What the hell happened in there? Hilary doesn't recognize us? How is that even possible? Oh wait, maybe she got amnesia. But why forget about us and remember about Nick and RJ? I don't understand. Maybe I'll ask Kai'

" Kai?" I asked, looking at my friend.

" Hn." He answered, telling me that he was listening.

" How come Hilary remembers about RJ and Nick and not about us? Isn't that odd?" I asked.

" Maybe." He answered.

Kai's POV:

I only hope that Hilary is okay. I mean, she is like a little sister to me. But I think she is safe with those two. What was their names again? Ah, right. Nick and RJ. I don't know why, but I think I know that girl. Those eyes. I saw them somewhere. Where was is? Damn it, I can't stop thinking about her! Who is she?

" How come Hilary remembers about RJ and Nick and not about us? Isn't that odd?" Ray asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

" Maybe." I answered. In fact I already had a theory. I know that she is not pretending. Maybe her mind is refusing to let Hilary to be aware of all the pain that we cause her. Yeah, That is probably it. Hilary locked all our memories together to keep her from suffering.

" You have a theory, don't you Kai?" Ray suddenly asked me.

" And what if I have?"

" I would like to know. After all, Hilary is OUR friend, not just yours." Ray answered me. Damn, this kid has a talent to make people feel guilty. God, I hate it!

" I'm not sure, but maybe Hilary wants to start a new live, without us."

" And the point is?" Max asked, out of nowhere. Why does people have to listen to private conversation? But then again, this IS about Hilary, and she is our friend, so I'll let it pass. I think even Tyson is listening, even if he looks that much of distant.

" My point is that we cause too much pain to Hilary's heart, so her brain, to keep her from suffering, locked the memories that she has with us.

" And is there a way of bringing those memories back?" Kenny asked me, concerned.

" I don't know, Kenny. That only depends on Hilary." I said.

" What do you mean, Kai?" Tyson said, with a strange voice, like he was crying.

" I mean if Hilary doesn't want to remember us, she will never get back those memories."

" We can't let that happen! Right?" Kenny asked me.

" It's up to Tyson to decide, Kenny. Not us." I said. Even seeing the preoccupation in Kenny's eyes, I already knew Tyson's answer. He was not going to let Hilary go THAT easily.

" No, we can't. I don't care what that girl says. I going to get Hilary back!" He said, confirming my thoughts.

" Okay, then. Let's go!" Ray said, running to the hospital. When we get there, we were shocked. Hilary had already left the hospital with her friends. Now I'm sure there's no way we can find them.

" Did you happen to get where were they going?" Ray asked to the receptionist.

" Actually yes. The boy said that he was missing his girlfriend and the girl with gray eyes said 'okay, then. Princess, do you wanna go meet my father and Nick's girlfriend?'

" And what did the other girl answered?" Kenny asked.

" She answered 'Of course! I would LOVE to!'

" Do you know where they went?" Tyson asked, feeling scared.

" Yes. To America. I think they're plane leaves in 5 minutes." The woman said " I'm sorry."

" No, it's okay. Thank you anyway." Ray said, very sad. All the boys went home and Tyson went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Kenny sat in the living room and started to talk with Dizzy. Max went to the backyard and sat in the grass, looking up to the sky. ' It's not fair.' he thought ' The day is pouring happiness and joy and yet, our hearts are gray as rain. Why can't we be happy to?' _(A/N: OMG, poetry! I love it!) _Ray went to the bridge and sat down, thinking about what had happened in the last two days. Kai, loyal to his character, disappeared, believing that he needed time to think.

**A/N: Hilary is gone! And she's not thinking about coming back!**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Three Years Later

**Hello there! How are 'ya all doing? I hope that you are ready for the fic 'cause here it goes!**

" C'mon, Dizzy, just tell me already! Who won? Sasha or Kiara?" asked a middle high thin teen with spiky dark brown hair. He had glasses over his bangs because they covered his eyes. This boy was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of green troop jeans. He was also wearing a pair of grey _Converse _and a black wrist on his right arm.

" Fine, I tell you, Kenny." said a female voice coming from the laptop that Kenny held in his lap. " Kiara did."

" AH, AH! IN YOUR FACE, MAX! I told you that Kiara was going to win the singing contest!" Kenny exclaimed to a middle high teen, with blond hair and blue eyes. This teen was wearing a light green T-shirt, with cream corsairs and light green Converse. He looked at Kenny and said:

" Aaww, MAN! I bet twenty bucks with Susie that Sasha would win!"

" Haha, to bad, Maxie." Kenny said. He looked in front, to a tall muscled teen, with navy hair and chocolate-brown eyes, who was wearing a yellow T-shirt underneath an opened red jacket, blue jeans, a pair of red and blue Air Force and a blue and red cap and said:

" Tyson, don't attack with all your power! Make the opponent tired first!"

" If I was you, Tys, I would take Kenny's advice" a tall muscled teen, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and caramel cat-like eyes said. He was wearing a sleeveless sky-blue shirt, gray cargo pants, black Adidas and a red strip around his head with the symbol of balance of it.

" Oh, shut up, Ray!" Tyson said.

" Okay. But don't tell that I didn't warned you." Ray replied.

" Leave him, Kon. Let him battle his own way" a deep and husky voice said. Ray looked at the person that had talked and saw a tall,very muscled young man with gray and black duo toned hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt underneath a purple opened jacket, black cargo pants and dark blue and purple Air Force. He also was wearing black fingerless gloves and a long white scarf.

" Thanks, Kai." Tyson said. Kenny looked back at Max and said:

" Oh yeah, almost forgot!" And, with that, looked over his shoulder and yelled:

" SUSIE! KIARA WON!"

" REALLY?!" yelled back a girl. She came running to Kenny's side and looked at Max, saying:

" Hand over the money, Maxie."

Max looked at the girl and smiled. ' God she is beautiful' he thought while checking her out. She was a middle high teen, with blond hair, similar to Mariam's hairstyle, only shorter, by the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She used a short blue jeans skirt and a light apple green tank top. She also used a pair of light apple green Sabrina and a light apple green hair headband.

" Maxie? Are you there?" Susie asked, shaking her hand in front of Max's eyes.

" Huh? Yeah, I'm here. Here but hungry. You wanna go eat an ice cream with me?

" Of course! Let just go grab my wallet and we can go!"

" No way. I'm buying."

" Why?" Susie asked.

" Because it wouldn't be a date if you bought your own stuff."

" You're asking me out on a DATE?!"

" Yeah. Is there a problem?" Max asked, worry.

" NO! Not at all!"

" Good. Shall we?" Max, holding his arm out to Susie to grab. She did so and they left.

Kenny's POV:

I watch Max and Susie leaving to their date. Suddenly, I heard a thin and shy voice that I knew pretty well saying:

" Kenny? I found a picture. But I don't know a person in it. Can you tell me who it is?"

I looked around and I saw her. A middle high thin teen with brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. I sometimes play with her, saying that her hair is just like Mariah's style and she laughs. I like earring her laughing. It's like bells playing. It's lovely. But I'm not joking about the hair. It's almost like a copy, except that her's it's brown. I guide my eyes down to her body. She's only seventeen, like me, but she has a wonderful body. She is wearing her usual outfit: a white T-shirt, a gray college skirt and a pair of white knee-high boots. I look back at her eyes and say:

" Of course, Sky. Let me see."

She showed me the picture. It was a picture taken four years ago, after Tyson win the battle against Zeo. We were all there. Me, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Zeo and... Hilary.

" Who's the girl?" Sky asked me, with curiosity mirrored in her eyes.

" Her name is Hilary. Is an old friend."

" Oh, I see. Hum, Kenny? My grandma called. She want me to go home for a while. Do you mind?"

" No, not at all. Go. Come back when you had a chance."

" Okay. Bye, Kenny!" she said, kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I blushed when she done that and I waved her goodbye.

It's been three years since the last time that we saw Hilary. A lot happened since then. We met Susie and Sky and Max fell in love with Susie. I think the experience that he had with Mariam thaugth him to be more brave in what it comes to love. Thaught him to take the first step with no regrets and support the consequences, whatever they were. And that is what he is doing with Susie. I think it's good for Max. He is finally learning how to love. As to me, I think I'm learning how to love too. Sky is a great girl and I want to do whatever it takes to be with her.

" Kenny, where's Kai? I wanna battle him." said somebody. I looked up and saw a tall, muscled young man with ebony, red duo-toned hair with green piercing eyes looking down at me. He was wearing a red and black T-shirt, blue jeans and red Air Force.

"Oh, hi, Ozuma. He is right there." I said, pointing. Ah, it's true. Ozuma is now part of our team. It happened like this:He ended up in our door, asking for Max. Once Max was with him, he broke down in tears, saying that the Saint Shields no longer existed and he just lost a part of himself. When Max asked him to explain a little better, Ozuma told him that Mariam had quitted the team and abandoned the village and, without Mariam, the Saint Shields didn't had a soul, so, they broke apart. And, answering to Max's question, Ozuma said that he was in love with Mariam. It took him a long time to admit it, but now everybody knows his true feelings. Now, our team is composed by me, the smart one, Tyson, the champion, Kai, the captain, Ray, Max and Ozuma, the fighters and Susie and Sky, the cheerleaders. We are known now as the X-Bladers. Susie came up with the name. I think it's cool.

Normal POV:

The phone started ringing. Kenny got up and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Kenny is that you?"

" Yes, it is. Hi Mr. Dickinson!"

" Hello, Kenny. I just called to let you know that, this year, the World Beyblade Championship it's going to be different. Be in my office tomorrow at 10:00 and we'll talk a about it, ok?"

" Okay, Mr. Dickinson. See you tomorrow!" and Kenny hung up.

" Hey, everybody! tomorrow, at 10:00, we gotta be at Mr. D's office. The Championship this year is different.

" How different?" Tyson asked.

" Dunno. tomorrow, Mr. D will explain everything to us." Kenny said.

"Okay. Thanks, Kenny." Ray. Two hours later, they all went to dinner, including Max and Susie, that got back in time for it. Kenny told them what Mr. Dickinson had said and they too were intrigued by it. After dinner, they all went to bed, waiting to the next day to arrive.

**A/N: So... The's a new tournament coming and everybody wants to know how it is. Do you want to know? So stay connected and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr D, You're Crazy!

**Hey! So, you guys wanna know what kind of tournament it is? Then, very well. Wait no more! XD I always wanted to say this. Well, with no more delay... ON THE FIC!**

The next day arrived. The sun was brigther than the look of a girl in love. _(A/N: I know that look. I have it right Now) _The first getting up was Kai, of course. He went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. The others woke up soon after, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

" Good morning everybody!" Susie exclaimed, in her cherry voice.

" Good morning Susie" said everybody. Kenny looked at Ozuma and asked him:

"Hey, Ozuma! How do you think it's gonna be the new tournament?"

" Well, I just hope that Mr. D doesn't go nuts. I mean, why a new kind of tournament?"

" Maybe is to attract more people into beyblade." Max said.

" Yeah, that can be it..." Ray said.

" Guys, it's 9:30. If we don't wanna be late, we better get going." Sky said, in a hurried tone. They all left Tyson's dojo, caught a cab and, moments later, arrived at the BBA building. Tyson looked at the receptionist and said:

"We're here to talk with Mr. Dickinson."

"Of course. Just a second." she said, picking up the phone and called Mr. Dickinson's office number. After two seconds, she said " Mr. Dickinson, the X-Bladers are here so see you. Very well, then. You may come in."

The X-Bladers went to Mr. Dickinson's office and Ray said:

" Good morning Mr. D."

" Good morning, children! How are you doing?"

" We're good, thanks. But, Mr. D, I don't wanna seem rushed, but, we're all very curious about the new tournament. What is it about?" Max.

" Okay, then. Well, the tournament it's like every other else, expect that this one, you'll be pairing up with another team, spend three months in the places here they learn how to beyblade and then come back and fight with all the others double team until only one double team is left. Finally, each team from the last double team goes to his own side and fight against the other. And the winner team becomes the champion."

" I don't get it." Tyson said, scratching his head.

" You idiot, it's easy! Imagine three pairing ups. All Stars and White Tigers, The Psychic and Saint Shields and us and the F-Dynasty. We go with F- Dynasty to were they learn how to beyblade and they come to where we learn. Then, three months later, we come back and fight against the other two pairings: the All Stars and White Tigers and The Psychic and Saint Shields. We win and then the F- Dynasty battles against us. We, X-Bladers, win and we become World Champions again! Are we clear?" Ozuma explained, mad at Tyson's stupidity.

"AH, NOW I GET IT!"

" Mr. D? But why this complexity?" Sky asked.

" Well..." Mr. Dickinson started but Kai interrupted him saying:

" 'Cause it's tougher for us if our adversary knows the way we battle. And the same thing happens in the other way. Mr. D, you are crazy for thinking about this kind of tournament. But also I clap my hands for you. You just put an awesome show for the people who will be watching."

" Thank you, Kai. I appreciate your words."

" Mr. D? How are we gonna choose our pair?" Kenny asked.

" You won't. They were already chosen."

" Oh, I see."

" Any other questions?"

" Yes. When is this tournament will start?" Susie asked.

" In a week. You must be here by 10:30. We give you one day to meet the rest of your double team and to pack. Your other team already gave the missing information to complete the travelling plan. Kenny, can you do the plan?"

" Of course, Mr. D. Which are the other locations?" Kenny asked.

" Two gyms in America, the Pro-Beyblade and the B-Street, a village near Japan and BIOVOLT Corporation."

" WHAT?!" Kai asked, completely surprised.

" Oh, you mean that one of the BIOVOLT beybladers are in the team that we'll be pairing up?" Ray asked.

" Yes, exactly. But does that bothers you?"

" No, not at all, Mr. D." Max said, helping to realese the mood of anxiety that hovered.

" Very well, then." Mr. Dickinson said. " Because I wouldn't like to break this double team apart."

" And why not, Mr. D?" Ozuma asked.

" Mr. Dickinson? The Street Blade are here. They wish to talk to you. And, if may I add, Wolf seems very angry." the receptionist said.

" Oh, dear. Okay, boys, I must leave now." Mr. Dickinson said.

" Wait, Mr. D! Who is the team we are pairing up?" Tyson asked.

" The Street Blade." Mr. Dickinson said, leaving the office. The X-Bladers left after him and found Mr. Dickinson arguing with a group of teenagers: four girls and a boy. They left the building and came back to Tyson's dojo, where we sat down in the living room.

" Anyone got a closer look to the team?"

" No." they all answered except Kenny.

" Kenny, you look a little pale. What's wrong?" Sky asked him. The boy looked at her, then looked at Kai and said with his voice filled with fear:

" I know who they are."

**A/N: HA-HA! I bet you're mad at me right now, for cutting you like this. Well, all I want it for you to stay connected and review. And I'm gonna leave the question in the air... Who are the Street Blade? And why was Kenny so scared?**

**P.S: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Team

**Hi there! How are 'ya doing? Well, you guys probably want to know why Kenny freaked out, right? Ms. Essential, Emzy2k111, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS and here are your answers. Then, very well... I will satisfy that curiosity. On the fic!**

" I know who they are."

" You do?" everybody asked.

" Yeah, I do."

" Then... Who are they?" Ozuma asked.

" Well, they are just the most brutal and powerful team I've ever met. And I can't explain how powerful they are. The only way is if I show you guys."

" Then do it!" Ray exclaimed. Kenny grabbed his laptop and searched for a video file.

" I was thinking about showing you this video to make you improve your abilities and make Tyson less full of himself, but I think it's more important to prevent you guys to what we're about to face." Kenny said, playing the video. It was a video of a beyblade match. The camera was focusing on the bey-dish and in the two beybladers. It was a man, that the X-Bladers recognize as Rick Anderson, the captain of the PPB All Starz and a girl with middle back long red hair. Rick was super tired. You could see it, but the girl was perfectly fine, like the match wasn't affecting her at all. Then, they heard Rick saying:

" Is that all you got?"

" I'm not done yet." the girl said, and put her focus on the bey-dish. The camera got close to the bey-dish and showed two beyblades: a golden one, Rock Bison, and a purple and white one, that belonged to the girl. Rock Bison was trying to push the girl's beyblade out of the dish, but with no result. Tyson asked, in a convinced voice:

" Is that what we suppose to fear?"

" Tyson, the video isn't over yet. Now, this is what you must fear." Kenny, said, pointing at the screen. In that moment, they saw the girl smirk and say:

" I'm tired. Let's finish this, Pink Tiger. Pink Storm, now."

These words were followed by a massive explosion that involved the place. Ten seconds later, the fog that was created with the explosion started to disappear, showing a completely destroyed bey-dish with one completely smashed golden beyblade and one still spinning. Rick was ten feet away from the bey-dish and lying on his back. The camera turned to the girl, that was wearing a baseball cap and positioned in a way that covered her eyes, being impossible to identifier her. The person that headed the camera was shaking when he saw that the girl was coming to him. She took the camera from is hands and said, pointing it to the destroyed area. Then she said:

" This is what happens if you mess with the Street Blade." Then dropped the camera, breaking it and finishing the video. The boys stood silent until Kenny broke it, saying:

" And this is the weaker member, Kitty."

" Is her name really Kitty?" Susie asked.

" No. It's a fake one. All her teammates wear a fake name, except one."

" And who is that one?" Ray asked, still astonished with what he just saw.

" He's name is Nick."

" Nick? Okay, so we got Nick and Kitty. Who are the rest?" Max asked.

" Well, we also got Wolf, Princess and RA." Kenny answered.

" RA? What does that means?" Ozuma asked.

" It means Rebel Angel." Kenny said.

* * *

A week passed, and the X-Bladers were ready to meet their new teammates. In that day, they all woke up early, ate breakfast and trained a little until 10:00. Then, they all left Tyson's dojo and went to the BBA building. They were driven to a big stadium where were already several teams, being the main teams the Majestics, the Barthez Battalion, the F-Dynasty and the Spintensity. The rest were just amateurs. The X-Bladers went say hello to the main teams and chat a little. After ten minutes of waiting, DJ Jazzmen showed up and said to a microphone installed on a small stage:

" Good morning, beybladers! Are you ready to beyblade?"

" YEAH!" the crowd yelled.

" Oh, yeah, now that's want I like to hear! Now, to present this new kind of tournament, Mr. Dickinson!" DJ said. Mr. Dickinson got up on stage and said:

" Good morning, beybladers! Now, you are all curious about this new tournament, right?"

" YEAH!" the crowd said again.

" Okay, then. Well, the tournament it's like every other else, expect that this one, you'll be pairing up with another team, spend three months in the places here they learn how to beyblade and then come back and fight with all the others double team until only one double team is left. Finally, each team from the last double team goes to his own side and fight against the other. And the winner team becomes the champion. Are we clear?"

" YEAH!" the crowd said one more time.

" See, Tyson? They are smarter than you. They understood in the first explanation." Ozuma said.

" EIH!" Tyson replied, angry. Ozuma started laughing and Mr. Dickinson continue:

" Well, all the double teams are already made. Do not worry, it was aleatory."

While Mr. Dickinson was enumerating the double teams, Susie asked:

" Kenny, have you seen the Street Blade?"

" Actually, no, I haven't. Weird, they should be here." the boy answered.

" Maybe they chicken out." Tyson propose.

" There is NO WAY that the Street Blade chicken out! It's impossible." Kenny argued.

" Maybe they're just late." Ray observed.

" Yeah, maybe." Max said.

" The Majestics will be pairing up with the Barthez Battalion, the F-Dynasty will be pairing up with Spintensity and, for last but not least, our champions, the X-Bladers, will be pairing up with America's champions, the Street Blade!"

One murmur ran through the audience and everyone was asking the same thing: " Who are the Street Blade?"

" Well, I don't have anything else to say, except good luck everybody, and see you in three months!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, leaving. Everybody followed his example and left. The X-Bladers, on their way to the exit bumped into somebody.

" Hey, watch where you're..." he said, looking up. When he recognize them, he turned around and yelled " GIRLS, I FOUND THEM!"

The boy stepped away a little, allowing to the X-Bladers to look at him. He was a tall, muscled young man, with spiky brown hair, similar to Kane's hairstyle, and dark blue eyes. He wore a brown T-shirt and dark blue pants with suspenders fallen below the waist line, allowing you to see a glimpse of his black boxers. He wore a brown and dark blue Elements and hands, wearing a dark blue fingerless gloves. Four girls appeared behind him.

The first one to reach there was a medium high teenage girl with middle back long straight blue hair and jade green eyes. She wore an orange 3/4 Sleeve sweater with an accentuated V-neck and a dark blue denim corsairs. She wore a pair of black high-heeled ankle boots and a band around her head to prevent her bangs fall forward her eyes. This girl went to the boy's side and he put an arm around her waist.

The second girl who arrived was a medium high teenager, with spiky red hair, similar to Max's, except that her's was longer, by the middle of the back, and dark purple eyes. She wore a purple tank top that showed the navel with a large pink heart on the front and a white mini skirt. She wore a dark purple knee-high stocks and black high-heeled ankle boots.

The third girl was also a medium high teenager with dark brown hair, shoulder size and ruby eyes. She wore a pink top, and a high strap very short denim shorts and a pair of pink knee-high boots.

The last girl was a tall teenager with waist-long copper hair, similar to Hilary's hairstyle, and melted silver eyes. _(A/N: reminds you of somebody?)_ She wore a lavender tank top that showed her stomach underneath a dark blue jacket, dark jeans and a pair of lavender and dark blue Air Force.

" Good job." the silver-eyed girl said." Hello. We are the Street Blader. My name is RA, and I'm the captain of this team."

" Hi" said the redhead girl " My name is Kitty"

" What's up?" the boy asked " I'm Nick."

" Hey" the bluenette said " I'm Wolf."

" Good morning " the ruby-eyed girl said " I'm Princess."

" Hi, I'm Kenny. And these are..."

" You don't need to introduce yourselves. We know who you are. "

" Now, there are two differences between you and us. We don't know who you are, but you know us. And we are the world champions, not you" Tyson said.

" Yeah, but there is another difference between you and us. This year, WE'll be the champions, not you." Princess said.

" We'll see about that..." Ray said.

" Kenny... Do you have our trip plan complete?" Kitty asked.

" Yes, I do" the boy said.

" Show us, please." Wolf said.

" Well, " Kenny said, grabbing his laptop and showing Wolf and the rest of the team a graphic " We have seven place to visit and three months. The number of the months are 30, 31 and 31. 30 plus 31 plus 31 is 92. And 92 divided by 7 is about 13, and counting the time that we need to pack and travel, we have to stay 12 days in each place."

" Not really. If we travel by plane during the night, we can stay all the 13 days in the place and still have one day left when we get back." RA said, in her cold but beautiful tone.

" That is a great idea, RA! And is probably the best choice. We'll do it!"

" Good. Meet you at the airport, in the gate C at 20:15. Don't be late."

" We won't. Don't worry." Kai replied.

" Well, we got nothing else to say. So... Goodbye!" Princess said.

" Bye." the X-Bladers said. Nick got closer to Sky, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Sky smiled and hugged him back. When they left, Kenny turned to Sky and asked:

" What was that, Sky?"

**A/N: So... You guys, this is the famous Street Blade. But what happened between Sky and Nick? Stay connected to find out!**

**P.S: I'm drawing the Street Blade team so that you can realize better as they are. A picture speaks more than a thousand words, isn't it? Well, when is ready, I publish on my Deviantart account and show you, ok? And I made this chapter a little longer to make it up to guys. Now... Bye!  
MagicaalLove**


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving To America

**Hi, there! I'm back for another chapter! I appreciated all the reviews and I especially like the fanficioners that keeps reviewing in every chapters. I love 'ya, guys! And, Emzy2k11, thank you for your anxiety. It's helping me to realise that you guys WANT to know what is gonna happen. Sometimes, I lose track of that 'cause I've got the story in my head. Well, I hope you like this chapter! If you don't, please tell me what is wrong, so I can change... ON THE FIC!**

" What was that, Sky?" Kenny asked.

" Hum... No biggie! Shall we go? Like NOW?" she answered.

" Sure. Let's go home." Max said. They left and went to Tyson's dojo, where Susie and Sky went home to pack and talk to their family. The boys went to their room to pack and get everything right before they leave.

**In Max's and Kenny's room:**

" Ei, Max? What do you think that happened between Sky and Nick?" Kenny asked.

" I dunno. They are probably just long-time friends."

" Why would you think that?"

" Well, it's just that Sky doesn't seems to be the type of girl who falls in love with guys like Nick. And don't start, 'cause I know that was that what you were thinking." Max said.

" Yeah, it was. But, it's just that I..."

" You care about her, Kenny, and don't try to say the opposite 'cause everybody knows."

" Ei look, Tyson texted me."

" What does he wants?" Max asked.

" He wants to know if he needs to pack up his trunks. Yeah, he should." Kenny said, texting Tyson back.

" Why?" Max asked.

" Because we're stopping in Miami." Kenny answered.

" YEEEIII!" Max yelled.

" Yeah, you're right. Anyway where was I? Oh, right. Yeah, I know that I care about her. Maybe a little too much. I can't avoid it. It's like I have the obligation to..."

" Protect her?" Max guessed.

" Yeah."

" Help her?"

" Yeah."

" Be with her?"

" Yeah."

" Love her?"

" Yeah... Wait, what?" Kenny asked.

" Ahahahaha, GOTTA 'YA! I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Max yelled.

" Max, shut up!"

" No. Not until you admitted!"

" FINE! I AM in love in Sky! Happy?!"

" Yeah!"

**In Tyson's and Ray's room:**

" Ei, Ray?"

" Yeah, Tys?"

" Do you think I need to take my trunks?"

" I don't know. Ask Kenny." Ray said, turning his attention to his bag.

" Good idea." Tyson said, picking up his phone and texting Kenny. Seconds later he got Kenny's response. "Ray?"

" Yeah, Tys?"

" Pack up your trunks. We're going to Miami."

" Really? Awesome!" Ray exclaimed, packing up his trunks. Tyson did the same and texted Kai and Ozuma to do it.

In Kai's and Ozuma's room:

" Kai?" Ozuma asked, looking at his friend.

" Hn" Kai said, not turning away his attention from his bag.

" First of all, pack up your trunks. We're going to Miami. Second of all, what was that look?"

" What look?" Kai asked.

" The look that you did to RA. C'mon, bro, I mean, is seems like you knew her."

" And I think I do."

" What do you mean?" Ozuma asked.

" Well, it's complicated."

" Everything in your life is complicated, Kai. Why wont you clear this one for me?"

" Well, IF she's the girl I think she is, then... Well..."

" Well what, Kai?"

" Tyson is going to have to be carefull. She is the most powerful blader I ever faced."

" Oh, I see. But what do you mean?"

" She battles for fun. Sometimes, she doesn't even care if she wins of loses. But if she really wants to the champion, then we're screwed."

" Oh, I see. And Kai?"

" Hn?"

" Thanks for trusting me on this." Ozuma said, walking away and starting to leave the room.

" Wait, Ozuma."

" What? What is it?"

" It's not just that. It's also 'cause..."

" What? What's wrong?" the green-eyed boy asked.

" 'Cause I think she is the one that was raised in BIOVOLT Corporation."

" And that means what?"

" There was only one girl when I was there. And she seems like my age."

" You're saying that you know her?"

" Yeah."

* * *

The boys went lunch and practise a little. Around 16:00, Susie and Sky arrived to Tyson's dojo with her bags with them. They greeted the boys and watched them beyblading, until Ray said that it was time to go. They left Tyson's place and took a cab. They arrived to the airport at 20:00, fifteen minutes earlier.

" Ray?" Susie asked.

" Yeah, Susie?"

" Where are we going now?"

" To the gate C. The Street Blade are waiting for us there."

" Oh, I see. Okay." Susie said and the boys led to gate C, in the west side of the airport. Then they got there, the clock marked 20:12.

" Took long, eih?" A cold voice said.

" Hello, RA." Kai said. " It's good to see you too."

" Here are your plane tickets. Let's go." she said, handling eight plane tickets to Ray. They followed RA to the boarding gate and gave the tickets to the lady that was waiting for them.

" Thank you. Have a nice trip." the woman said. They continue to walk until they found another, but this time, is was a flight attendant.

" Welcome to Japan Airlines. May I take you to your seats?" the lady asked.

" Yes, please" Ray and Princess said, at the same time. The woman smiled and told them to follow her. She showed everybody their seats and then left, wishing them a good trip.

" So, here's the thing. NO ONE switch places, okay?" Wolf asked.

" Yes, ma'am." Princess, Kitty, Nick and RA said, saluting. They all laughed and Max asked:

" RA? Where do we sit?"

" Max, you sit here with Susie. Sky, you sit at Susie's side and Kenny, you sit at Sky's side. Princess, you sit behind Max, in the window seat. Tyson, you're next to her. Ray, you and Kitty sit next to Tyson. I sit behind Princess, Kai sits beside me, Ozuma beside him and Wolf beside Ozuma. Nick... you're gonna have to sit behind Wolf."

" Awww, c'mon! Can't I sit beside my girlfriend?"

" No, you can't. Sorry." RA answered.

" It's okay, baby... It's just for tonight." Wolf said, holding his hand. Then, she turned to RA and asked:

"RA? Can we go to our place when we get out of here? I forgot my guitar..."

" Sure. But let's sit. The plane is starting to warm up the engines."

" How do 'ya know?!" Nick asked, very surprised.

" The floor is tremble." RA said, sitting in her seat. Kai sat next to her and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. Everybody sat in their seats and put the seat belt. Five minutes later, the plane was taking of and Princess yawned.

" Go to sleep, Princess. I'll wake you up in the morning, don't worry." RA said, in a motherly but still cold voice.

" Thanks, RA..." the ruby-eyed girl said, falling a sleep in that moment.

" I think it's better if we all go to sleep. 'Night, girls! 'Night Nick!" Kitty said, closing her eyes. Soon after, all the teenagers fell asleep.

**A/N: So... Here's another chapter! And Emzy2k11, I'm soooooo sorry for misspelling your name in the last chapter... I hope you can forgive me... :(**

**MagicaalLove**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello, America!

**Okay, guys, for this chapter I should change to a rated M fanfic, because it has bad words in it.. But I'm too lazy for that, so just cover your eyes when some bad words show up, 'kay?**

Ray's POV:

In the next morning, I was the first waking up. I felt something warm over my right hand. I looked over and saw Kitty's hand holding mine. It was like she had a nightmare and she wanted me to comfort her. I blushed at the picture and looked at Tyson. Surprising, he WASN'T snoring. Princess's head was lying on his shoulder and Tyson's head was lying on her's.

'They look so peaceful sleeping.' I thought. Suddenly, I felt Kitty's hand moving. I looked at her and saw that she was waking up. Too bad. 'She looked so… Innocent when she was sleeping. This Kitty isn't the one I saw on that video. There's no chance that girl was Kitty. It just… Can't be.'

Normal POV:

Kitty started waking up. She opened her eyes and saw her hand entwined with another. Her eyes followed the hand to the forearm, and from there to the arm. Then, her eyes caught a neck and finally, a pair of yellow cat-like eyes.

"Ray!" she exclaimed, blushing. " I… I…"

"Don't need to say anything. Did you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you don't need to explain anything. You wanted to feel safe and I offered you that safety. It's okay." Ray said.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Really." Ray answered, smiling. Kitty returned the smile and said:

"I need to go to the bathroom. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course." Ray said, letting Kitty pass. He got up from his seat and went to ask the flight attendant how long was it to them to land. The lady answered about an hour and Ray, when he was going back to his seat, he got a view on Max, Susie, Sky and Kenny.

Sky's head was resting on Kenny's shoulder and Kenny's head was resting on her's head. Max's right arm was around Susie's shoulders and he was pulling her to his chest. Susie's head was resting on Max's chest and they both had a dreaming smile in their lips. Ray shook his head, smiled and returned to his seat. Kitty looked at him and asked:

"Where were you?"

"I went to ask how long does it takes to us to land."

"And..?"

"In an hour." Ray say, looking over his shoulder and saw Mariam resting her hand on Ozuma's left leg and Ozuma's hand over her's and Kai sleeping peacefully with RA's head in his shoulder. He smiled and sat up straight.

Little time later, his friends were also waking up. Kitty shook Princess's leg and said:

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Princess smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Tyson, who was red as a tomato and smiled, standing up and walking to the bathroom. All the girls did the same thing, except RA, who was still asleep. Kai woke up and looked at his shoulder, seeing RA sleeping with her head on it.

"Uau, Kai. I'm impressed" Wolf said, looking at him.

"What do you mean, Wolf?" Kai asked in a cold voice. _(A/N: Duh, his voice)_

"It's just that RA seems to trust you a lot, by being that way with you." Kitty said, looking at them.

"That way?"

"Yeah. Sleeping with her head on your shoulder." Princess explained, now sitting on Wolf's lap.

"When somebody asks one of you a question, is normal that every one of you answer?" Kai asked.

"Yeah it is." Nick answered, standing up and looking at his friends in the front seat. "Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause now I know that, when I want to talk to one of you, I'm gonna have to talk to every one of you."

At that moment, Kai felt the small weight on his shoulders disappear and looked to see what had happened. RA was waking up and was rubbing her eyes, making her look like an eight year old child. She looked at her side and saw their friends and teammates looking at her, smiling.

"Please, everyone go back to your seats. The plane will be landing in five minutes." the speaker said. Everybody did as they told them and, five minutes later, the plane was on the ground, and the passengers started leaving the plane.

The Street Blade and the X-Bladers left the plane and, in the airport, they were received by two persons: a man and a tall teenage boy. The man was tall, muscled and had spiky dark brown hair and ruby eyes. He was dressing a white T-shirt with the words ' My Princess Rules!' in bright pink, a pair of light jeans and a pair of white Converse.

The teenager was tall and had spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white sweater underneath a black T-shirt, a pair of cream cargo pants and black and white Air Force. As soon as the teen saw them, he looked at the man beside him and said:

"They're here."

"Really? PRINCESS!" the man yelled. Princess looked at him and screamed, running to the man and hugging him:

"DAAAAADDYYYYYY!"

"Princess, don't you think you're overeating? I mean..." Kitty started, but then he saw the teen. He looked at her, smiled and said:

"Hey, babe."

"KANE!" she yelled and ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"OUH, baby, you're crushing me!" he said. Kitty released him and said:

"Sorry..."

"Now, that's better. Let me show you what you do when you meet with somebody that you're not with a long time." he said, stroking Kitty's left cheek with his right hand. He leaned down and kissed Kitty very softly at first on the lips, and when Kitty put her arms around his neck and pull him down, pressing herself to his body, the kiss became more fiery and passionate. The boy guide his hands to Kitty's waist, hugging her.

"Children..." the man said. Kane broke apart from the kiss and looked at the man, looking annoyed and asked:

"What, Marcus?"

"Don't you think it's time to stop? I mean, me and Nick don't do that thing." Wolf said.

"You're right, you don't. You do soooo much worst." Kitty said, looking at her with a 'I know you' expression on her face.

"Well, nobody said a thing, so, why are you talking about that?"

"Is that so? Then why are you talking about me and Kane, hum?"

"Isn't better if we just go?" Nick asked, predicting a cat fight.

"Yeah, I think it is better." RA said, walking away. They all left the airport and, at the entered, they saw a HUGE white limo. The X-Bladers were wide open, except Kai.

"Who's that limo from?" Max asked.

"It's mine." RA said. "C'mon, people, we don't have much time. Let's go!"

They all got in the limo and Ray asked:

"How can you afford this limo, RA?"

"The same way that I can afford my beyblading gym, two mansions, one in here and another in Japan, a beach house in Hawaii, my night club and a lot more. My dad is a famous scientist. That means a lot of dough."

"You are not a pure american, are you?" Tyson asked.

"No. My mother, God guard her, was a pure american. My dad is Russian."

"There you go. I mean, why is it that EVERY Russian I know is a freaking stinking rich?!" Ozuma asked.

"And how many of them do you know?" Wolf asked.

"Counting on you, five."

"Who?" RA asked.

"Kai, Spencer, Bryan, you and Tala."

"Trust me, there are a lot more. And to answer your question, Ozuma, I don't know. But there are some poor Russian." RA said.

"Oh, yeah? Introduce me one and then we talk, okay?"

"Okay." RA agreed."We're here. Angelo, pull over."

"So, you guys are ready to run?" Kitty asked.

"What do you mean?"

"3...2...1...NOW!" Nick yelled and sprinting out of the limo. RA, Kitty, Wolf and Princess followed him, running as fast as they could. The X-Bladers shrugged their shoulders and followed them. When they reach the gym doors, there was a HUGE crowd screaming for the Street Blade, asking for autographs, taking pictures and yelling that they loved then. Wolf opened the gym door, let everyone come in and shut the door behind her, leaning against her and slid to a sitting position on the floor.

"Seriously guys, I love being a champion, it's great, but..." Princess started leaned against a desk.

"The fans are killing us!" Kitty finished leaning against a wall.

"I agreed with you girls. Can't we go somewhere without almost being murdered by our fans?" Nick asked, leaning on his knees.

"Well, that is the price to pay to be a national champion..." RA declared, being completely fine about the race, so as Kai. The rest of them were lying on the ground, leaned against a wall or sit on the floor.

"C'mon, guys... You can't be that tired! It was just a little speeding race..." RA said, smirking.

"Fuck off, RA! I already told you and I'll do it again! None of us was raised the way you did, so just shut up and go to hell!" Wolf yelled.

"Wow, easy there, babe. RA was just messing with 'ya. You know it." Nick said, holding Wolf's hand. The girl looked at him and then to RA, who had a smirk on her face.

"Get that smirk ou of your face before I wipe him of!" Wolf exclaimed. RA's smirk grew bigger and said:

"Yeah right. I would like to see you try. But not now. Later. First we have to show our guests their bedrooms. Let's go."

**A/N: So... This chapter is OVER! Tell me what you think in your reviews, please. And just a little thing. I won't be able to post any chapter on week-ends. Explanation: I have an older, freaking dumbass, and anoying brother. So.. I apologize to my dear fans (if I at least have one) and please don't be pissed with me...**

**MagicaalLove**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Day

**Hi, every body! You are 'ya doing? I hope you're okay and full of curiosity, 'cause in this chapter, I'm gonna reveal one secret... And in the end, I've got a little surprise for 'ya. PixieWoo, Ms. Essential, Emzy2k11, thank you for your reviews. If anybody is still confuse about their ages now, they are:**

**Tyson:18**

**Kai:19**

**Ray:18**

**Max:18**

**Kenny:17**

**Ozuma:19**

**RA:18**

**Princess:17**

**Wolf:18**

**Kittty:17**

**Nick:19**

**Sky:17**

**Susie:17**

**So, with nothing else to say... ON THE FIC!**

RA guided the X-Bladers into the gym, making them a tour. When they got to an elevator, Wolf said, taking out her boots:

"Baby, go with them to the bedroom floor. I'm meet you there. RA, you're coming?"

"Fine. See you soon guys." RA said to the X-Bladers, Princess, Nick and Kitty, while the elevator door was closing. Nick looked back and pressed the number 8. The boys, except Kai, who was leaned against the Wall with his eyes closed, looked at him, dumbfounded and Max said:

"How are they gonna get up there faster than us?"

"Getting. It's one of the exercises that we do. Send the elevator to our bedrooms and get there first."

"Please don't tell me that we'll be doing that." Tyson begged.

"I don't know. You're in Kitty's house now. You play by her rules." Nick said, smirking. Tyson and Max gulped and Nick said:

"We're here."

The door opened, showing na empty hallway.

"See, I told you..." Tyson started, but was interrupted by Wolf that said:

"Told them what?"

" OH, MY GOSH! You're... You're... You're..." Max stuttered.

"Here? Yeah. So?"

"Wolf, here's RA?" Princess asked.

"She's in the roof. I think that she went get Sakura."

"Perfect. I wanna battle." Kitty said. Seconds later they saw RA arrive with an ebony cat, with feet and the fur around the neck fire-red and blue and a pair of very bright apple green eyes on her arms. As soon as Susie and Sky saw the cat, they ran to RA and said:

"Oh my God, is she your's? She is BEAUTIFUL!"

"Yeah." RA said.

"RA let's go! I WANNA BATTLE!" Kitty said with a childish voice.

"I'm coming, damn it! Guys, Susie, Sky, follow me." RA, putting the cat down and taking them to the bedrooms. "Okay. Tyson and Ray, you sleep here. Susie and Sky, you're here. Max and Kenny, you guys are over there. Ozuma, you sleep in Nick's bedroom, if you don't mind and Kai, you sleep there. Okay?"

"Sure." Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Sky, Ozuma and Sky said, while Kai only said:

"Hn."

"Fine, then. Let's go battle." Wolf said. The X-Bladers put down their stuff in their bedrooms and followed the Street Blade to a HUGE stadium with five big bey-dishes, a runway that went around the stadium and a work-out gym.

"This is where you guys train?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. Shall we?" Princess asked, running to an bey-dish and yelling:

"WOLF!"

"Coming!" Wolf exclaimed, turning to the X-Bladers and saying:

"Now see if you can beat this."

She ran to join Princess and asked:

"You're ready?"

"Like always. 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" Princess said, launching her pink and light blue beyblade to the bey-dish. Wolf launched a marine blue beyblade and yelled:

"C'MON, SHARKRASH! HIT IT!"

"Yeah, right! Pegasus!" Princess yelled back. The two beyblades were colliding with each other with a very strong force. Wolf looked at Princess and said:

"You are getting weaker, honey."

"Screw you! Pegasus, attack!" Princess yelled, sending her beyblade against Wolf's, throwing him out of the bey-dish and against the Wall, causing a big hole on it.

"PRINCESS! I SAID NO HOLE ON MY WALLS!" Kitty yelled.

"Sorry, Kitty. Didn't mean it. Wolf provoked me." Princess said, pointing her finger to Wolf.

"OH, now you're throwing me at the lions!? You're a jerk."

"I know... But you like it..." Princess said, smiling and walking to RA.

"Nice, Princess. But you need to cool your head. It's situations like this that can and will defeat you." RA said. in her cold voice.

"Okay, RA. Thanks. C'mon, guys, every body has to battle too!" Kitty said and dragged every body to the bey-dishes. They spent the rest of the morning training and, at 12:30, they went to lunch. The girls ate the light menu, which was a salad with grilled turkey. Max, as the good american we was, he ate hamburger with french fries. Ray and Kai ate rice with a steak, Ozuma and Kenny ate noodles and Tyson, as always, ate everything available it the menu. In the afternoon they got back to the gym and train until nightfall.

* * *

"Okay... I think it's enough for today. Everybody to bed!" Kitty said. They all went to the elevator and stopped in the eight floor. Max and Kenny went to their bedroom and everybody else followed their example.

**In Max's and Kenny's room:**

"Ei, Max?" Kenny asked, while dressing his pajama.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Sky and Nick. And the strangest thing is that, every time I try to talk to her about it, she changes the subject!"

"Kenny, Kenny... Let it go! I'm sure she is just waiting for the right moment to tell you!"

"Max, can't you see? Nick is more attached to her than a mouse to cheese! I'm starting to believe that Sky is in love with him..."

"Kenny... I..."

"Max... You know it's true. You saw it yourself, I know it!"

" Yeah, you're right..."

"What do I do now?"

"There is only one thing that you can do. Grab her, kiss her and tell her your true feelings."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then you stay without her, but your mind is relived because you did everything you could."

"Okay, I'll do it. Tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"You were right, Max. My head won't take a rest until this is all over, so, faster the better, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"There's no buts. I'm doing this."

"Okay, but at least, dress up in your normal outfit."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay..." Kenny said, dressing the clothes that he just took off. Then he opened the door and left.

**In Sky and Susie's room:**

"Sky? Aren't you going to dress your pajama?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sky said, not moving from her place in front of the window. Susie sighed, got closer to her, putt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and said:

"Sky, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Susie. Why would it be?"

"Maybe because you are standing in front of a window admiring a highway?"

"Oh, right. That." Sky said, looking at Susie.

"What's wrong, Sky?"

"The situation between Nick and Kenny is driving me nuts..."

"What happened between you and Nick, Sky?"

"Well... It was..."

"Yes?"

"Forget it. I going for a walk. Don't wait up for me." Sky said, leaving the room. Moments later someone knocked the door. Susie opened and saw Kenny.

"Kenny! Hi! What are..."

"Where is Sky? I need to talk to her."

"Too bad, you just missed her. She said she was going for a walk."

"Okay, Susie, thanks."

"Let me know what happen, okay?"

"Sure." Kenny said, walking away.

**In Tyson's and Ray's room:**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**In Kai's room:**

...(sound of a cricket)...

**In Princess's and Kitty's room:**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**In Wolf's room:**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**In RA's room:**

...(sound of a cricket)...

* * *

**Kenny's POV:**

I walked away from Sky's and Susie's bedroom. I needed to find Sky. For now, it was all that matter.

'Where is she?' I thought 'Sky always liked being in isolated places to think. The roof!' I ran to there and I finally find her. She was walking away from the access to the roof. I ran one more time and grabbed her arm, hard enough to her to stop and turn around, but not to hurt.

"Kenny! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you. We need to talk."

"Then do it."

"I don't care that you might hate me after this. I don't care that you ask him to beat the crap out of me. I don't care if you don't feel the same. I don't care about your feeling for Nick. I don't care about any of that! All I care is that I love you and I'm not leaving your side unless you make me do it. And I'm certainly will not leave you until I do this!" I exclaimed, grabbing each side her small face, pulling her to me and kissing her with all the love I could get. Surprising she kissed me back. After a few seconds, I broke the kiss and Sky whispered:

"My feelings towards Nick are mere feeling of brotherhood. Nick is my big brother, Kenny. That is what I've been trying to tell you, but never saw the right moment."

I was dumbfounded but I smiled. It was good to hear it. I grab her hand and we left. By the corner of my eye, I think I saw Kai's white scarf swinging in the wind.

**Kai's POV:**

'Why can't I sleep? I've got nothing on my head to bother me... So what is the reason? All I care enough to think is Dranzer, my beyblading skills and RA. Wait... Did I just say I cared about RA? I don't even know the chick! But somehow, it feels like I do. And here I am, in the roof, thinking about a girl that I don't even know. Wait... What is that? It seems like a figure sitting in the edge of the terrace... I'm getting close to the figure and I'm starting to realize that is a person. More specifically, a woman. Under the moonlight I see her long hair softly swaying with the wind. Brown? Not quite... It's more like... Copper. She suddenly looked at the moon, at her right. I see her in profile. God, her silver eyes are sparkling so much. It look like they have stars in them. She looks so... beautiful? No, that is not the right word. Surreal? Yes, definitely. That totally fits her right now.'

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looks at me for a second and then turn her back on me.

"Why do you care? Go back to sleep, Kai. You need to rest for tomorrow." she said.

"I don't want to sleep. I wanna know what are you doing here." I said. She tapped the cold stone beside her and said:

"Come here."

I did what she told me and sat beside her.

"Listen."

"To what?"

"Just listen. Focus and listen." she said. I closed my eyes and tried to hear everything. I was able to hear the cars passing by in the in the busy streets of Riverside, California, the sirens of the police and firemen and, I think I heard a baby crying.

"Now, try to forget all those noisy sounds and focus on the Nature's ones." she said. I did what she told me and all these sounds started to disappear. I started to hear the wind, making the plants and all the leaves in the trees dance. Strangely, I started to feel lighter and more relaxed. I breathed deeply and it was like all my worries were vanished from my mind.

"Kai, open your eyes." she told me. I opened them and looked at her. She was facing me. She opened her mouth and asked: "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed." I said, turning around, stretching my legs, so that my back is facing the city. She closed her eyes and put herself in the same position I was: hands supporting the body's entire weight on the cold stone and stretched legs.

"Good."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you just did. Relaxing." she answered me. I look at her and see her eyes closed and a small smile on her full fleshy red and oh so tasty lips. Suddenly I hear a noise and I look forward. And what do I see? Definitely something I was not expecting to see. Kenny grabbing Sky's face with both hands and kissing her fully on the lips. I see them breaking the kiss, but staying a few inches away. Sky whispers something to Kenny, he gets surprised but smiles and they leave. I turn to RA and see that she's smiling too, but I'm not sure why. She suddenly looks at me and I see something in her eyes. Like... desire. She looks away and I think I saw her blushing. I just continue to stare at her, but this time, I wasn't looking to her eyes. I was looking to her lips. My heart started to beat faster as I'm approaching it. Slowly but firmly, I just continue to approach her. She turns her face to me and saw me that close. 'C'mon Kai! Just a few inches more!' a voice in my head said says. I just tell her to shut up and let me do it my way. I see her closing her eyes when I'm just two inches away from her lips. My lips touch her's and it feels so good. I'm starting to think that heaven it's like her lips, the softer thing in the Universe and tastes like vanilla. I deepened the kiss, moving my lips in a fiery way. I'm surprised that she is kissing me back, as passionate as I'm kissing her. I put my hand on her tight and pull her to me. She grabs my neck and pulls me closer to her. I lay her down on the stone and I lick her lower lip softly and she opens her mouth, letting her tongue play with mine. I slide my hands to her waist and her hands go to my chest. I feel her chest pressed to mine and the only thing I think it's: 'I want more'. I pull away from the kiss because unfortunately, I need air to live. She slowly opens her eyes and looks into mines.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Kai." she said.

"And why not?" I asked, kissing her again. She pulled away and said:

"Seriously, we shouldn't be doing this. We're enemies. And enemies don't make out with each other. If we weren't at this situation, I would love to stay here with you, but we are. Goodbye, Kai."

She stood up and walked left. I see her disappear and, when she is no longer on my view, I put my head in my hands and I ask myself:

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

I get up and went to my room. I dress up my pajama and get into bed. I fall asleep moments later, but my head is still focused on that moment a while ago, in the roof, with RA.

**A/N: I bet no one was expecting this ending! I hope you like it. Sorry for the bad words that may have showed up and I want to know that you think. Please review!**

**MagicaalLove.**


	10. Chapter 10: Flash

In the next morning, they all got up at 9:15 and went to the gym. The breakfast was being served there. Bread, milk, cereals, orange juice and many other wonderful things. They ate and they went train. They all started by a race around the stadium, to warm up and then went beyblading. A few matches later, Nick grabbed RA's arm and pulled her to a small fighting ring. She smirked and took off her dark blue jacket, throwing it aside. Nick suddenly throw a punch at her face, but RA blocked it. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and knee him in the stomach. Nick leaned down and RA let his arm go. She started walking away, but Nick grabbed her leg and she almost fell. Nick took this opportunity to stand up and try to punch her again. He missed, because she dodged and got up with a jump. She looked at him, smirked and then said:

"Tyson, I bet twenty bucks as I can take Nick down with one kick."

"You're on!" Tyson exclaimed. RA's smirk grew bigger and she put her right leg a little back, jumped and kicked him with her left on the jaw. Nick turned around with the strength of the kick and fell on his knees. She walked to Tyson and stretched out her hand, saying:

"Hand it over, Tyson."

Tyson, reluctantly gave her the twenty bucks and walked away.

"C'mon Tyson, don't be mad... It was just a bet..." Princess said.

"Fine..." Tyson said, crossing his arms. Princess walked over him, put her hands on his arms and said:

"Tyson... Please, don't be mad. If it makes you feel better, here's twenty bucks."

"I don't want your money, Princess."

"It's not mine if you accepted him."

"I don't want him, really."

"Then don't be sad, Tyson, please." Princess begged in her sweet voice.

"Please don't tell me you can do puppy eyes." Tyson said, feeling kinda scared.

"Actually... Yes, I can." Princess said, making an irresistable puppy eyes_.(A/N: Like when you have a big piece of steak in your hand and your cute little puppy is standing right next to you)._

"Oh, no... Please, Princess, STOP! I'M HAPPY, I'M HAPPY!" Tyson yelled, closing his eyes. Princess giggled and grabbed his hand saying:

"C'mon Tyson. I wanna battle you."

Tyson got up and went to the bey-dish with her. They stood in each side and they both prepare them selves for the battle. They launched their beyblades and, after a strong battle, Tyson and Princess ended up in a draw. Tyson went by Princess's side while she picked up her beyblade and said:

"You're a tough one, Princess! I liked our battle!"

"Thanks, MD! Hum... I mean, Tyson. Sorry." Princess said, blushing.

Tyson's POV:

'Now that was a heck of a battle!' I thought while walking to Princess's side 'She's one heck of a beyblader!'

"You're a tough one, Princess! I liked our battle!" I said.

"Thanks, MD! Hum... I mean, Tyson. Sorry." Princess said, blushing.

'Wait, did she just called me MD? How does she does that name? Hilary was the only one who called me that! Maybe Princess knows Hilary.'

"How do you know that name?" I asked.

"Hum... Hum... I..." She stammered. Suddenly the door opened and the receptionist came and yelled:

"Wolf! Flash is here! And she looks hurt!"

"WHAT?!" Wolf yelled back. She ran to the reception and there was a little girl crying, with her back facing us, there.

"FLASH!" Wolf yelled. The little turned over and everyone had a look on her face. She was very small, in her in her young six years and her appearance was very similar to Wolf's. The little girl had several bruises and cuts on her small face, arms and legs. The girl looked at Wolf and said:

"Mommy... It hurts..."

"FLASH!" Wolf yelled and ran to the girl, who suddenly passed out. Wolf grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. Wolf took her to the nursery, followed by Max, Ray, Kitty, Nick, Princess, RA, Susie and Sky and led her on the bed. She picked up a wet cloth and put it on her forehead. The girl woke up minutes later and said:

"Mommy... It hurts..."

"I know, honey... But the pain will go way, I promise."

"Mommy..." the girl said, closing her eyes.

"No, don't fall asleep! Tell me who did this! Flash!"

"Mommy..." the girl said, opening her eyes again and looking at Wolf. "Davis, Paul and Ryan did this. They wanted to affect you."

"Well, they managed to do it!" Wolf said, walking away. RA stood up and grabbed Wolf's arm, saying:

"Wolf, no. Don't do it. It's not worth the trouble."

"Do you think I'm gonna let those three brats treat Flash like this?! Hell fucking NO!"

"Wolf, enough!" Nick said "You ARE NOT going to beat those kids!"

"SHUT UP NICK, OR THE NEXT THING YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL ARE LOTS OF BROKEN BONES AND A BROKEN HEART!" Wolf yelled, setting free from RA and running away.

"Did she... Did she just threatened to break up with me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I think she did." Princess observed.

"Girls?" Ray asked.

"Yeah?" Kitty answered.

"Who is the child?"

"Her name is Flash. Emotionally, she's Wolf's daughter, but to be true, she's an orphan."

"What happened?" Max asked.

"She and her family were in a car trip when they crashed with a truck. She was the only survivor. We were at the hospital paying a visit to the sick people when Wolf saw Flash. Wolf asked her what was wrong and Flash said that she had lost her family in a car accident and she didn't knew who she was."RA started.

"Poor thing!" Susie said.

"They got friends immediately and when the doctor showed up to check on Flash, he almost had a heart attack, because it was the first time that Flash ever talked." Kitty said.

"That is so sweet!" Sky said.

"Yeah. Flash, after the check up asked Wolf if she could stay and live with her. Wolf asked her for her name and Flash said she didn't knew. Wolf asked her if she liked the name 'Flash' and Flash said yes. When Flash recovered, Wolf took her with her and they began to act like a family." Princess finished.

"I see... But why named a girl 'Flash'?" Tyson asked.

"You are gonna have to ask that to Wolf. No one knows." Nick said "Not even me."

"Oh, I see. Anyway shouldn't we be training?" Kenny said.

"Yeah, we should. I'm gonna ask Kai if he wants to battle me." Kitty said, walking away. They all followed her and saw her grab Kai's arm and ask him something. Kai didn't replied, he just walked to the bey-dish. Kitty smiled and did the same.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Kitty yelled. She and Kai launched their beyblades and Kai said:

"I am not going to feel pity of you."

"Who said I wanted?"

Kai looked at Dranzer and said:

"C'mon, Dranzer! Attack!"

"Pink Tiger, hit him hard!" Kitty exclaimed. Kai dodged her attack and called out Dranzer. The phoenix showed up surrounded by fire and Kai said:

"Attack!"

Kitty looked back to RA, who nodded. Kitty smiled and exclaimed:

"Pink Tiger, reveal yourself!"

At that moment, a light coming from the beyblade appeared and revealed a huge pink tiger with yellow eyes and a golden crown with a green diamond on the top of her head. Kai looked up at the bit beast and exclaimed:

"Dranzer, Spiral Fireball!"

"Oh, no you're not. Pink Storm!" Kitty screamed. The attacks collide with each other and created a massive fog. When the fog disappeared, moments later, showed that the two beyblades were no longer spinning. Kitty picked up her beyblade and Kai did the same. She smiled and said:

"Nice battle, Kai."

"Hn" Kai said, turning around and leaving. Princess hugged Kitty and said:

"That was awesome, Kitty!"

"Thanks, Princess!"

"Babe. I need to talk to you." Kane said, showing up out of nowhere.

"Okay." Kitty said, walking out of the stadium. Princess asked Ray to battle her and Wolf asked Max. They both said yes and went to the bey-dishes. Tyson and Kai were already in a battle and Nick asked Ozuma to battle him.

* * *

They were all having dinner in the big kitchen when Kitty entered, with her eyes filled with tears.

"Kitty, what happened?" Princess asked, standing up.

"Kane... he-he b-b-b-broke up w-w-w-with m-m-me" Kitty whimpered. Princess and Wolf, who meanwhile had gotten up, hugged her.

"Everything is going to be fine..." Wolf said. RA got up and was about to leave the room when Susie asked:

"Where are you going, RA?"

"Somewhere that I need to go. Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as my fists are bleeding."

"What?" Susie asked.

"Oh, no... Quick, somebody grab RA! Please!" Kitty yelled. Kai got up and ran after RA. Moments later Kai showed up in the kitchen with RA in his arms. The girl's back were against Kai's toned chest and she kicked her legs in the air, without getting loose.

"Let me go, Kai! LET ME GO!" She yelled "I gotta beat up Kane! Let me go!"

"No." Kai said calmly.

"RA, ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KICK KANE'S ASS!" Nick yelled, above the girl's screams.

"Everybody, STOP! We got a broken heart girl and you guys are fighting to know who is going to kick Kane's ass?!" Princess demanded to know.

"Please don't do anything, RA. I know your intentions are the best, but stop." Kitty begged.

"What happened, Kitty?" Ray asked. "Please tell us."

"Well... It started like this..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Kitty and Kane walked side by side to the roof. As soon as they got there, Kane said:_

_"Babe, you know that you and I had great moments together, don't you?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"And you remember that promise that we did to each other, right?"_

_"The one that we said that we would never leave each other's side?"_

_"Yeah, that one."_

_"What's wrong with it?"_

_"I'm gonna have to break it."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"We are not working out, Sal."_

_"What do you mean, Kane?"_

_"I mean that... I'm breaking up with you."_

_"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

_"Yes, I can. And I'm doing it."_

_"No... no... you can't." Kitty said, starting to cry._

_"It's no use to cry, Sal. It's over. We're over."_

_"At least, tell me what I did wrong. Please, Kane."_

_"You did nothing wrong. It's just that the love I used to feel for you no longer exists."_

_"It's okay! I just need to make you fall for me again! Right?"_

_"No. I'm sorry, but that doesn't work that way."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts. And besides, I wouldn't feel right about continue to date with you and not feeling anything for you. I'm sorry." Kane said, walking away._

_"Kane."_

_"Yes?" He said, turning around. Kitty looked at him straight in the eyes and SLAP! she gave him a slap on the left cheek._

_"That was for breaking up with me." She said, running away crying._

* * *

"And that was what happened." Kitty finished.

"Aww, Kitty, I'm soooo sorry!" Sky said.

"It's okay, Sky. It'll pass."

"Now, that's the spirit, girl!" Max said, cheerfully. Kitty smiled and said:

"Oh, look at the time! We gotta go to bed!"

"Yeah, it's true." Wolf said.

"Hum, Kai... You can put me down." RA said. looking at the young man.

"And how do I know that you are not running away again?"

"I won't. I promise." RA said, seriously.

"Okay then." Kai said, putting her down. They all went to their rooms and Ray pull Kitty's arm and said:

"Kitty, please don't be sad. Anyone that realises that doesn't love you anymore is making the biggest mistake of his live."

"Thanks, Ray. That was really nice. I guess RA was right when she said that me and Kane weren't going to last long."

"Listen. It's true that you guys are over now, but face this as an experience. Learn with it and move on."

"Thank you, Ray. How come you have such good advises?"

"Because I've been there to. Except that this girl wasn't my girlfriend. She was a friend and I never had the chance of telling her what I felt."

"What was that girl's name, Ray? Maybe I know her."

"I don't think so, but still, it doesn't hurt to try. Her name was Salima."

**A/N: So... Did you guys liked it? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Interview

**Heya everybody! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry by update so late but my head as been very busy (boyfriend stuff). I hope you can find in your big heart the compassion to forgive me.**

**In this chapter I will reveal a lot of questions that have been bugging your mind. And also drop a few mysteries. _(That's me!)_ **

**With nothing more to say, ON THE FIC!**

The next day brought lot of surprises. It started with everybody waking up with a scream coming from Princess. They all went to her bedroom and Wolf asked:

"What happened, Princess?"

"Just a bad dream. I think."

"Tell us, please." Susie begged.

"I was in middle of field. I hear somebody calling my name. I turned around and something crashed into me. And it hurt like hell! That was when I woke up."

"Who called you?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at his face."

"But how do you do know that was a guy?"

"His voice was a man's voice." Princess explained.

"Oh, I see." Sky said.

"You know what else do you see? Your stomach yelling at you saying he's hungry," Nick said, smiling.

"Oh, that is also true..." Sky laughed. They all went to breakfast and, when they were over, RA said:

"Everybody to the gym. I wanna show you something."

They all followed her and she said, pulling out her beyblade:

"Who here knows how to absorb the power of the opponents attack?"

They all shook their heads, except Princess, Wolf, Nick and Kitty. She smirked and launched her beyblade. Nick laughed his beyblade against RA's and called out his Bit Beat.

"Spearow! Come on out!"

A huge gray bird with a mark of a red dagger in the belly emerged from beyblade. Its beak was golden and his paws black. He had piercing red eyes and wings bigger than him, gray on the outside and red on the inside.

Susie's eyes grew larger when she saw Spearow and she murmured:

"It can't be... Spearow..."

Nick looked at RA and asked:

"Are you ready, my beautifly?"_ (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist... I love Pokémon...)_

"Call me that again, and I may lose control over Fire Cat." RA said, in a voice that ruffled up the dead.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... Geez..." Nick said. The young man looked up and exclaimed: " Spearow, Iron Hurricane!"

The bit beats started began flapping its wings and a hurricane started to form. The hurricane started to cut the air like inside him there were millions of small pieces of metal.

"Okay, are you ready?" RA asked. Everyone nodded and RA said, calmly:

"Fire Cat. Come."

A sudden light came out of the lavender and dark blue beyblade. It began to take shape of a huge two-tail cat. RA looked up and said:

"Absorb."

The light got brighter as the shiny hurricane began to disappear. At last, there were no trace of the hurricane and Tyson asked:

"What is the point of that?"

" 'Cause, with this technique, the next time you attack, you will attack with your power and his power."

"That means double power, double strength and double damages. Cool, hein?" Princess said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. How come I never knew about this technique before?" Kenny asked.

"Easy. 'Cause I invented it."

"Wow..." Max, Susie and Sky said.

"Nick, you're ready?"

"Bring it on, Sweetie!"

"Oh, you'll regret it. Fire Cat, ATTACK! NO MERCY!" RA yelled and the light threw itself to Spearow and tried to rip Spearow's head off.

"Okay, okay, I'M SORRY! But don't hurt Spearow!"

"Very well then. Fire Cat, Burning Nightmare." RA said. The light stood back and suddenly, the whole gym was dark as night. And suddenly, they heard na eagle-like shout full of pain.

"AAAHHHH!" Susie yelled, clutching her chest and falling on her knees.

"SUSIE!" Max yelled, grabbing her "What is going on?!"

"Huh?" RA said, looking at Susie. Then she looked back at the light and said "Fire Cat, stop."

In the same second that Fire Cat stopped attacking Spearow, he and Susie stopped screaming.

"Are you okay, Susie?" RA asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what happened." The blond-haired girl answered.

"Excuse me, ladies. I have three bloggers here wanting to talk to the Street Blade." The receptionist said.

"Okay, Katy, we're coming." Kitty said. They went to the meeting room and they found two men and a woman waiting for them.

"Good morning." Princess said "How are you doing?"

"We're good, thank you. And you?"

"We're good too. So, shall we start?"

"Of course." Wolf said, sitting down on one of the black leather sofas. Her friends followed her example and sat down.

"So... Kitty, the fans want to know how is your relationship with Kane?" asked one of man. Kitty bit her lower bit and said:

"We... We broke up."

The bloggers sat straight in their cushioned chairs and the woman asked:

"What happened, Kitty? Do you wish to tell us?"

"Why not? You'll end up finding you..." Kitty said and told them what happened between Kane and her. The bloggers after listening to her story, thanked her and turned to Princess and asked:

"Princess, your fans know your father's history and they're worry. They think you may follow his steps. Is that true?"

"No it isn't. My father learned his lesson in jail. Although he had no fault, he would kill me before I even thing on that."

"Oh, I see. Well, for the last and most voted question... Can you please, tell us your real names?"

"Well... I think is time to reveal that secret, don't you girls think?" RA asked to her friends. Her friends nodded and Kitty asked:

"Who starts?"

"Wait. Before the big revelation, can you also say where do you come?" one of the men asked.

"Sure. Who starts?" Princess asked.

"I do. Well, I ain't got secrets hide. My name is Nick Jones and I was raised on the streets." Nick said. Wolf smirked and answered:

"Hey. I come from a small village near Japan. My real name is Mariam Saint."

"Hi! I was born here in America and my first Beyblade team were The Psykick. My name is Salima Benson." Kitty declared.

"Hello! Okay, everybody knows that the Street Blade are my first team. My real father is Marcus Smith, but I was adopted. My real name is Hilary Smith, but all my old friends knows me as Hilary Tatibana." Princess declared.

"I'm from Russia and I was raised in a Beyblade academy. My real name is Rihanna Jonhson, but everyone cal me Rya or RJ." RA said.

"Okay, thank you so much, my dear champions. We got all the answers we need."

"Very well. I believe that you must leave to publish the whole thing."

"Yes, it's true. Goodbye." the woman said. Nick, Mariam_(Wolf)_ , Salima _(Kitty)_ , Hilary _(Princess)_ and Rya _(RA)_ waved goodbye and left the room.

**A/N: So... How was it? Please review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12: Info

Hey, everybody! If you want to check out the Street Blade, I already published their draw on Deviantart!

The info you need is on my profile.

Go check it out and tell me what you think, pwease!


	13. Chapter 13: In Miami

**Hi, there! Ready for one more chapter? Isla, thank you for your reviews. To everyone else, thank you for reading but not leaving reviews, it's very kind of you... (me being sarcastic) Well, on the Fic!**

They left the room and they went to the gym. Tyson, as soon as he saw Hilary, grabbed her and pulled her to an adjacent room.

"Okay, now you're gonna spit it all out." Tyson said, when they found themselves alone.

"Spit what? What's going on, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Princess. How the hell do you know the name MD? What does he mean to you?"

"Tyson listen... I don't know why I called you MD, okay? I just felt it was the right thing."

"You're lying. I know it."

"No, I'm not, Tyson." Hilary replied. Tyson, now angry, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Hilary let out a small groan and stared at his brown eyes.

"Yes you are. How do you know the name MD? What does he mean to you?!"

"Okay, fine." She sighed "It means Marine Dragon, okay?"

Tyson was surprised at her reply. He frowned and asked:

"Okay, that's true. And how do you know that name?"

"Because I..."

"You what?" Tyson asked and tightened his grip on her shoulders. Suddenly, the door of the room opened and showed Kai, standing and staring at them.

"Hey, Kai." Tyson said.

"Okay, I'm not gonna even comment this one." Kai said, turning around and leaving.

* * *

The days passed and one afternoon, Kenn said:

"Everybody, today we leave."

"Already?" everybody but Kai, Rya, Ozuma and Mariam asked.

"Yes. So pack up your stuff and let's go!"

"Okay." Everybody said. They all left to their bedrooms and packed their stuff. At night, they all went to the airport without Rya. After they bought the tickets, they went to the plane and installed themselves on their seats. This time everybody was able to choose were to sit, but the changes weren't very big. Max sat next to Susie, Sky sat beside Susie and Kenny. Behind them, Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Salima and in the last line, Kai sat with Ozuma, Mariam and Nick. Rya, for last, wasn't on the plane. Apparently, she had some stuff to take care, but she promised to be there in the next day. They slept in the plane and, when they woke up, the sun was shining so strongly that everybody shut their eyes just to protect themselves from it.

"Good morning, my dear passengers. I hope you all slept well. We'll arrive to Miami in twenty minutes, so put your seat bells and enjoy the rest of the trip." a female voice said.

Twenty minutes later, they left the plane and smiled openly feeling the heat and the Sun's rays on the face. Nick looked at his friends and said:

"Let's all put our stuff in my gym and then let everyone to the beach, okay?!

"YEAH!"

They ran to the gym and went to the bedroom that the Nick indicated them. Shortly after, they met at the door of the gym and Nick took them to the beach, although it wasn't very difficult to find, since it was about two hundred metres from the gym. Once arrived, they settled. The girls went to a nearby bathroom, undressing and boys undressed right there.

Tyson was wearing blue trunks with red vertical stripes and Ray wore a plain grey trunks. Kenny wore a white trunks with green scribbles and Max wore one with different shades of green. The Ozuma wore black trunks with a red flame coming from bass and Kai wore purple trunks with dark blue hibiscus. Nick, finally, wore a Brown and dark blue trunks. He, like the other boys, wore no shirt, which showed their chest muscled.

The girls came out of the bathroom laughing. Susie, as soon as she saw Max, ran to him. The young woman wore a flat light green bikini tied up with strips. Sky came behind her, using a light pink swimsuit that highlight the curves and exclaiming:

"Susie, don't you dare doing that!"

"Oh, come on Sky, it'll be fun!" assured Salima, who wore a pink bikini and had a tattoo of a white tiger to wanted to jump out of the image in the outside of the right thigh. Hilary, who wore a small pink stamped bikini and had a tatto of a blue dragon with a rose in her left shoulder blade, came behind her and exclaimed:

"So we're doing it?"

"No!" yelled Sky.

"Oh, come on, Sky, don't be boring." said Mariam, suddenly appearing and going to Nick's side. The young woman wore a blue bikini with orange flames and had her hair up in an high ponytail. She also had a leopard in her right arm with the name 'Flash' under it.

"I won't let you! And that's final!"

"What's going on? What's wrong, Sky?"

"They want to teach me how to dive. And I don't want to learn!"

"Okay, we got the point! You don't want. Enough! Jeez..." Ozuma said.

"Good. Now... who wants to swim?"

"I do!" everybody said. They spent the day at the beach. During the day, there were very funny, awkward and cool moments. One of the funny moments was when Kenny was lying on the towel, sleeping very peacefully and Max poured down a bucket of cold water on him. Kenny woke up with a jump, mad at Max and started chasing him around the beach.

One of the awkward moments was when Tyson and Hilary were playing in the water and a wave dragged them to the sand. Hilary ended up lying on top of Tyson, lying on the sand and they just started at each other. Tyson leaned up and gave Hilary a little peck on the lips. They pulled away and blushed deeply. At that moment, Ray looked at them and called the others and everybody (except Kai and Ozuma) started to sing, while clapping:

"Princess and Tyson sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the marriage and finally comes the baby in a baby carriage!"

One of the cool moments was when the girls convinced Sky to dive with them and she was full of scare. So everybody, even Kai, went to the water and dive with her.

* * *

The night soon appeared and Rya hadn't arrived yet. The Street Blade were very worried about her and them kept calling her phone, but she never answered it. Kai left the gym in order to take a walk and clear his mind and relax, but instead he found more to worry.

**Kai's POV:**

I was walking down the streets when I saw a familiar shadow. I followed it for a while until it took me to an abandoned fabric. I went inside, with a bad feeling and I heard a pair of voices arguing very loud.

"I asked you a titanium attack ring, not an iron one, you son of a bitch!" a female voice exclaimed.

"What's the difference? It's metal, isn't it? SO?!" a male voice yelled, angry. Then, a loud SLAP! was heard and the female said again:

"When I request you copper, you give me copper. When I request gold, you give gold. If I request TITANIUM, YOU GIVE TITANUIM, NOT IRON! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"You're gonna pay for that, slut." the male voice said and next thing I heard was a loud scream that broke my heart. I ran in the direction of the scream and I can't believe my eyes: RA is lying on the floor, bent with pain and a man is standing right next to her, smirking. Then, he grabs her by her jacket and throw her to the floor again. He kneels on top on her and grabs a hand-full of her hair, what makes her scream more. What he did next made my blood boil with anger and lose my mind. He crashed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. I entered the room and went to the man's side. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away from RA. He got up and called his buddies: two tall muscled men. I smirked and went for it. The first one tried to punch me, but I dodged and punched him on the nose, breaking it. Then, I knee him on the stomach and he fell on the floor. The next was able to punch me on the face, but I punched him back and kicked him on the jaw, knocking him out cold. I turned to the dud that attacked RA but he ran away.

'Coward' I thought. I went to RA's side and kneeled beside her. She tried to push me away, but I stood strong. I picked her up bridal style and left that place. I took her to the gym and led her on the bed. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and said:

"Kai... Thank you. For everything."

And then... she fell a sleep. I sighed and went to my room. I picked up my phone and I typed the number. Few seconds later I heard a extremely familiar voice asking:

"Hello?"

"Tala? It's Kai. I need to talk."

**A/N: Haha! I'm sooooo mean. I wonder what's up to Kai. Anyone owns a guess? I do. Please review and I'll give you the answer. Or not.**

**P.S: The pcitures of the tattoos are in my Deviantart profile. Go check it out!**

**MagicaalLove.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Trip To The Past

**So, I've got a fresh new chapter for you! It's all a talk on the phone with a flashback in the middle but it will clear a bunch of questions. Like why Kai kissed Rya, RJ, RA, whatever you want to call her.**

"talking"

_"Phone"_

**On the FIC!**

"Tala? It's Kai. I need to talk"

_"Go ahead, Kai. Talk."_

"I feel kinda weird."

_"What do you mean, weird?"_

"Well... I can't explain very well."

_"Try."_

"I can't."

_"Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker. Talk."_

"Take out of the speaker NOW."

_"HEY, KAI!" Two voices exclaimed on the other side._

"Hi, Spencer. Hi Bryan."

_"How are you?"_

"Honestly... I'm feeling like shit."

_"What makes you feel like that?" Bryan asked._

"I don't know."

_"Let me try. Kai... Why did you called?"_

"I mostly called to talk about Rya."

_"Oh, NOW we're going somewhere."_

_"Shut it Tala. Why?"_

"Because I have the feeling that she's here with me."

_"What do you mean, Kai?" Spencer asked._

"Do you know the Street Blade?"

_"Yeah, I do. What about them?" Tala asked._

"The captain, RA, reminds me of Rya."

_"Why?" Bryan and Spencer asked._

_"That kinda makes sense. Her eyes are pretty much like Rya's."_

"I know. And also, 'cause seeing her, makes me remember my feelings towards Rya." Kai said.

_"But you forgot about them?" Spencer asked._

"Of course not, you dick! But it makes the fire burn brighter." Kai said. _(A/N: Got it? Dranzer? Fire? No? Ah, forget, it...)_

_"Do you think we should tell him?" Bryan asked._

"Tell me what?" Kai asked, confuse.

_"I don't know. He's pretty messed up right now." Spencer said._

"Tell me what, guys?"

_"Yeah, I know, but he deserves to know."_

"I deserve to know what? What's going on?!"

_"Kai...Do you remember the last time we saw Rya?"_

* * *

**Flashback:**

A young girl, with copper hair and silver eyes was walking down the hill, to meet her best friends. As soon as she got there, she exclaimed:

"Hi, guys!"

They all turned and the girl saw their faces. Bryan and Spencer were making a small snowman, with a big smile on their young faces. Tala, in his young nine years old, had a pocket knife and a piece of wood in his hands and was making a sculpture and Kai was just waiting for her, and when he saw her, a very beautiful smile showed up on his young face._ (A/N:I know, I know... Kai, smiling? But this girl is very important for him... You'll see why.)_

"Hi, Rya!" Tala and Kai said while Spencer and Bryan said:

"Hi, sis!"

"How are you doing? Boris let you guys come out?"

"No, he didn't. Kai told him that we were going to train outside because out here, we don't have to worry about breaking stuff." Spencer said, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Silly." Rya said, smiling.

"What about you? How was your mission?" Kai asked.

"It was boring... The brat wasn't worth my time."

"How old was he?"

"About 15, I think..."

"And it was a brat?"

"Yeah. It acted like one, at very least." Rya said, making her friends laugh. She got up and started making a snowman. Her friends helped her and, when they finished, Tala said:

"Let's call him SOF."

"SOF?"

"Yeah, SOF. Snowman Of Friendship."

"I like it." Rya, Spencer and Bryan said. Kai just rolled his eyes and let out an 'Hn'.

"Guys... What would you do if I left?"

"Honestly?"Kai asked.

"Yes."

"I would tie you up onto a bed and locked you in the highest tower in the world."

"Why?"

"Because in that way, you don't run away again! Easy!" Spencer said, laughing.

"And what if you couldn't stop me?"

"We would chase you around the world if we had to, just to bring you back." Tala said.

"Why?"

"Because you are our friend, Rya. And we need you." Bryan said.

"Yeah, that is right. And besides... I, I mean, we love you, Rya. And we can't let you go." Kai finished.

"But love can't talk louder than our masters or run faster than cars, can he?"

"Why? What is going on, Rya?" Tala asked.

"Mr. Voltaire and Boris had decided. The BIOVOLT project is over and they think my presence here in the Abbey is causing a breakdown on some of the best beybladers. They want me to leave."

"But you can't!" Spencer and Bryan exclaimed.

"Yes, she can. And she will." A voice behind then said. They turned around and saw Boris and Kai's grandfather, Mr. Voltaire, with a black van with black windows behind him. "Let's go, Johnson."

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"You have two minutes."

"Thank you. Spencer, Bryan... You guys are the greatest big brothers that I could ever ask. I know we aren't real brothers, but I feel like it." Rya said, hugging them and turning to Tala "Tala... You are the most annoying person in the Universe when it comes to movies. But still... I love when you start describing movies that I didn't even know that existed and ask me the opinion about them. It makes me feel like there is a world where I can reach the real you."

"One minute!" Boris said. Rya ignored him and hugged Tala. Then, she turned to Kai and said:

"Kai, I..."

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it."

"Why?"

" 'Cause it seems like you are saying goodbye for us. I don't want it."

"Okay, Kai. What about a 'I see you later'?

"Deal."

"Very well. I see you later, Kai." She said, hugging him. Kai put his arms around her waist and locked her to him.

"Okay, that is enough. Let's go, Johnson."

"I gotta go. I'll miss you like hell. Goodbye, guys!" Rya said, trying to hold back the tears and turning around, getting into the car and leaving.

* * *

"Yeah, so?"

_"Well, Kai, two weeks ago, we were cleaning up this place when we found a small rose wood box with the initials 'RJ' engraved on the lid. Does it reminds you of something?" Tala asked._

"Yeah, it does. Isn't that Rya's secret box?"

_"Yes it is. Well, when we said goodbye, Rya gave me a key. The key of the box." Bryan said._

_"So, we opened the box and there were four envelopes there, with our names written in each one of it. She left a letter to each on of us." Spencer said._

_"We read them, but we couldn't help but read your's too..." Tala said. "Do you wanna know what does it says?"_

"What do you think?! Of course!"

_"Okay... I'm gonna read it. Here it goes:_

**_Dear Kai,_**

**_I don't know what to say. I guess 'I love you' is the right thing, but isn't enough._**

**_Yes, it's true. I said «I love you». Why? Because you are the strongest, bravest and loyal person I know._**

**_You are brave, because you face everything, even your biggest fears. I love your eyes, your voice, your personality, your freedom. You are you, not what other people want you to be. And I love you just the way you are._**

**_And it's because my love for you that I must leave. I know that, between beyblade and me, you'll always choose beyblade. And also, as long as I'm with you, I'll be your weakness and you'll never reach your full power. That is why I'm leaving. But don't forget: I still love you forever, no matter what._**

**_Goodbye, Rya."_**

_"Kai, are you there?" Tala asked, moments later._

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"Are you okay?" Bryan asked._

"What do you think, Bryan? I just heard the letter that the love of my life wrote for me and I found out that she loved me back and now I 'm starting to think that I should be a stupid jerk for not telling her was I felt when I had a chance!"

_"Kai, you're not a stupid jerk!" Bryan exclaimed_

_"Yeah, and beside, didn't you said that the captain of the other team was kinda looked like her? As far as you know, it may be her!" Tala said_

_"Or you can always come here with her and we check if it's her or not!" Spencer assured._

"How?"

_"Don't worry... You'll see..."_

"I can't see you, but I bet you are with your right hand under your chin and a suspicious look on your face, Spencer." Kai guessed.

_"How do you know?!" Bryan asked, surprised._

"He's predictable." Kai said.

_"I gotta agreed with you on that one, Kai." Tala said._

"I know. Guys, I gotta go. Thanks for this. I'll meet you in two weeks. Bye."

_"Bye, Kai." The boys said. Kai led down on his bed and fell asleep thinking about Rya._

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so! And, the thing about the 'Big Brother' thing I borrow it from 'The New Hilary'. Sutori, thanks again for letting me use your idea.**


	15. Chapter 15: Identities Revealed!

**Hello there! How are you? Well, I'm here to give you a brand new chapter! I hope you like! And just to clear you, Kai is actually in love with Rya, RJ, RA, whatever you wanna call her, but he doesn't know that RA is Rya. And another thing! Please read again chapter 2 and 9, in the part where Sakura is characterized because I added more info on her... Basically, I just added a color. Well... Prepared, Ready, READ!**

**ON THE FIC!**

In the next morning, they all woke up early and went for breakfast. All, well, except Rya.

"Good morning everyone! Hey, where's RA?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know... I don't see her since when we were in Riverside!" Susie answered.

"Me neither!" Salima, Nick and Mariam said.

"Good morning, beybladers!" a young voice said. They all turned and saw Flash walking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Flash! Ei, by the way, you don't know where RA is?" Sky asked.

"Of course I know! I know where everybody is!"

"Okay, then where's RA?" Ozuma asked.

"She's at the gym, training. Where else would she be?"

"Good point." Hilary said. They ran to the gym and saw Rya punching the suspended bag.

"RA!" Mariam exclaimed and the silver-eyed girl looked at her. She had a black eye and several bruises in her arms and belly.

"Gosh, girl, what happened?" Salima asked.

"Got into a bar fight. The guy was drunk and apparently, he doesn't like people to cal him 'fat stupid drunk moron' so, he punched me. Many times." RA said.

"You are crazy, girl!" Salima said. Suddendly, they heard a 'BIP' coming from Kenny's laptop and he said:

"Sorry. I be right back!"

**Kenny's POV:**

My laptop gave me a sigh that someone had email-ed me. I went to check it out and it was my friend, Timmy McCartney. He had sent me an email with a link. I clicked on it and it went to a blog. A video box named 'The Big Revelation' was right in front of my eyes. I clicked on it and I immediately recognise the peoples in it. It was RA, Princess, Wolf, Kitty and Nick! I clicked on play and what I saw was this:

**_"Good morning." Hilary said "How are you doing?"_**

**_"We're good, thank you. And you?"_**

**_"We're good too. So, shall we start?"_**

**_"Of course." Mariam said, sitting down on one of the black leather sofas. Her friends followed her example and sat down._**

**_"So... Kitty, the fans want to know how is your relationship with Kane?" asked one of man. Salima bit her lower bit and said:_**

**_"We... We broke up."_**

**_The bloggers sat straight in their cushioned chairs and the woman asked:_**

**_"What happened, Kitty? Do you wish to tell us?"_**

**_"Why not? You'll end up finding you..." Salima said and told them what happened between Kane and her. The bloggers after listening to her story, thanked her and turned to Hilary and asked:_**

**_"Princess, your fans know your father's history and they're worry. They think you may follow his steps. Is that true?"_**

**_"No it isn't. My father learned his lesson in jail. Although he had no fault, he would kill me before I even thing on that."_**

**_"Oh, I see. Well, for the last and most voted question... Can you please, tell us your real names?"_**

**_"Well... I think is time to reveal that secret, don't you girls think?" Rya asked to her friends. Her friends nodded and Salima asked:_**

**_"Who starts?"_**

**_"Wait. Before the big revelation, can you also say where do you come?" one of the men asked._**

**_"Sure. Who starts?" Hilary asked._**

**_"I do. Well, I ain't got secrets hide. My name is Nick Jones and I was raised on the streets." Nick said. Mariam smirked and answered:_**

**_"Hey. I come from a small village near Japan. My real name is Mariam Saint."_**

**_"Hi! I was born here in America and my first Beyblade team were The Psykick. My name is Salima Benson." Kitty declared._**

**_"Hello! Okay, everybody knows that the Street Blade are my first team. My real father is Marcus Smith, but I was adopted. My real name is Hilary Smith, but all my old friends knows me as Hilary Tatibana." Hilary declared._**

**_"I'm from Russia and I was raised in a Beyblade academy. My real name is Rihanna Jonhson, but everyone cal me Rya or RJ." Rya said._**

**_"Okay, thank you so much, my dear champions. We got all the answers we need."_**

**_"Very well. I believe that you must leave to publish the whole thing."_**

**_"Yes, it's true. Goodbye." the woman said._**

I was speechless. I never thought this could be true. 'They are here. The girls long gone, right here with us! Ray, Tyson and Ozuma are gonna go nuts with this! That was a bomb! Oh, my God, I gotta tell them!' I got up, but suddenly, I heard a cold voice behind me:

"You're not going anywhere."

**Normal POV:**

"You're not going anywhere."

"Huh?" Kenny said, turning around and seeing the person who talked: "RA! I mean... Rya."

"Keep that to yourself, okay, Kenny? Because no one is going to find out about this, unless I say so. Okay?"

"But the boys need to know! Especially Ray, Tyson and Ozuma!"

"Why?"

" 'Cause Ray likes Salima and he never forgot about her! Tyson regrets about what he did to Hilary everyday and Ozuma says to everyone that can hear that he is in love with Mariam! He doesn't hide his feelings anymore, neither Tyson or Ray."

"You don't understand. I am protecting them. That's why I can't let them know."

"Why not, Rya?"

"When they got here, they here heartbroken. All of them. I was the one who helped them get back on their feet. And you expect me to force them to go through that pain again? I don't think so, Kenny."

"But if you don't then, the boys will be the ones heartbroken!"

"Then they will learn how much pain they cause them. I wont let you tell anything, Kenny"

"You can't stop me." Kenny said.

"Are you sure?" Rya said, smirking and started walking to him, Suddenly, in blue and red flames danced around her in circles in a beautiful scenario.

"Ok-okay, wha-at's go-going o-on he-he-here?" Kenny stuttered.

"You will not say a word, okay, Kenny. If you do, my flames will chase you. And they wont stop until they reach their gold." And, with that, the flames disappeared and Rya walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... This would be a great time to stop writing, right? But, to be nice, which I'm not, I'll continue.**

* * *

"Kitty? Do you mind if I talk to you?" Ray asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, you seem so sure about your acts that I wanted to ask you some advises..."

"It should be the opposite! According to your team you are the one who is an adviser! Now it's you who needs advises?"

"Yeah. Can you give it to me?"

"I'll try. But I'm not as good as you."

"In this topic you are. I wanna talk about Salima."

"Oh! Of course!" Salima said, blushing "Talk!"

"Well, as I told you before, I was a fool for letting her get away. But what if she loved me back? How do I know that?"

"Well, that is a though question! But it depends on her actions and responses to your actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever hugged her?

"Yeah, I did. The last day I saw her..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The BladeBreackers were at the airport, with the Psykick. They were saying goodbye._

_"We'll miss you a lot, you guys!" Max exclaimed._

_"We'll miss you too. But we have to leave. There's nothing else for us here." Jim said._

_"Well, I guess this is a goodbye. I hope we can see each other again." Hilary said, hugging Salima. Then, she hugged the rest of the Psykick and went to Tyson's side. The BladeBreackers shook their friends hands, but Ray, when he got to Salima, he hugged her._

_"I'll miss you, Salima" he whispered. Salima sighed and hugged him back with all her strength._

_"I'l miss you too, Ray... And just for you to know, I... "_

_"Salima, let's go! We're missing the plane!" Kane said._

_"I'm coming!" She said. She let go of Ray and walked away._

_"Salima, wait! You what?"_

_"Goodbye, Ray." And, with that, she disappeared from their view._

_"Salima!"_

* * *

"I wonder what did she tried to say to me..."

_'I tried to say that I love you, Ray...'_ Salima thought. "I don't know, but I think she liked you back there!"

"How can you say that?"

"Well, the way she hugged you... It seems like she didn't wanted to let go."

"So that means that I could be with her right now if I just had the guts to take the first step?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Oh, gosh... Okay, thanks, Kitty. You were a great help." Ray said, walking away. Salima smiled and went to her room, where she led down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now it's over... Another chapter complete! Tell me what you think!**

**MagicaalLove**


	16. Chapter 16: True or Dare

**Heya, guys! I'm back for another chapter! I made it longer because of you. Sorry I took so long, it just that I had a writer block. And just to let 'ya know, there are gonna be plenty of kisses in this chapter, 'kay? The poem that Tyson declared to Hilary isn't mine, it belongs to Heather Burns. And there are some swearing, especially coming from Mariam, Kai and Rya, but anyway. And I'm not changing this fanfic to a rated M, 'cause teens these days are everything but sweet little angels.**

* * *

Rya returned in the afternoon. She met her friends at the beach, watching the sun was lying down, finishing another day.

"Hey, guys?"

"What, Wolf?"

"I wanna play something."

"Like True or Dare!"

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled. Even Kai looked shocked.

"True or Dare. You guys know how to play?"

"Yeah."

"Let's start. Nick, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you already defeated silver-eyes?"

"No."

"You gotta give Tyson a good fluffy hug." Mariam said. Nick blushed, went to Tyson's side and hugged him.

"My turn!" Nick exclaimed. "Max, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you and Susie are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Max blushed badly and murmured:

"No."

"So it's a dare. You gotta jump of that rock into the sea." Nick said. Max got up, went to the rock that Nick pointed and jumped. Seconds later he got out the water and said:

"My turn. Sky, tr-tr-true or da-da-dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you love camping?"

"Yes, it is. Susie, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you still like Winnie The Pooh?"

"To be honest... Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yeah... I mean he's so cute and fluffy and sweet and..."

"Okay, we got the point!" Rya said.

"My turn! Kai, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is is true that you once fell in love?"

"Do I have to answer with the true?"

"Yeah, you do." Mariam confirmed. Kai sighed and said:

"Yeah, it's true."

"WHAT?!" The X-Bladers exclaimed.

"Tyson, true or dare?" Kai asked.

"Dare."

"Get on your knees and say a love poem to Ozuma."

"NO WAY!" Ozuma and Tyson exclaimed. Rya smirked and said:

"C'mon, Tyson. It's just a game."

"NO!" Tyson said.

"Fine. Do the same thing but instead to Princess."

"Fine..." Tyson said. He kneeled in front of Hilary and said:

"Princess, being with you for just awhile, shadows vanish with your smile. Feeling the warmth of your touch has come to mean so very much. Like the calming of the sea, being with you means so much to me.

"Aawwww, Tyson that was soo cute!" Sky and Susie said, watching Tyson sit down.

"My turn." Tyson said.

"One more thing, Tyson. You have to wait one round to challenge the person who challenge you.

"Aw, c'mon, REALLY?!"Tyson exclaimed. "Fine. Ozuma, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you already get laid?"

"Ouch, that was hard!" Rya, Mariam and Nick said, at the same time.

"No." Ozuma said, while Tyson laughed.

"Okay, so it's a dare. You gotta french kiss..."

"Tyson, listen..." Rya said, whispering at his ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rya said, smirking.

"This is going to be bad."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because when is silver-eyes who choose the dare, it's ALWAYS bad."

"Okay. Ozuma, you're gonna french kiss Wolf.

"What?" Ozuma said, while Mariam exclaimed:

"See? I told you it would end up badly!"

"Actually, it only ended up badly for you." Salima said.

"It's the same freaking shit!" Mariam exclaimed.

"Fine." Ozuma said. He went to Mariam's side and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was slow in the beginning, but then Ozuma licked Mariam's bottom lip and, when she gave him entrance, he explored her mouth, sensually playing with her tongue. 'Man, she tastes like peach! I love peach.' Ozuma thought, while kissing her. Little time later, they broke apart. They both had a big blush on their faces and lips parted.

"Nice one,Ozuma. Now it's your turn."Max said.

"Kitty, true or dare?"

"Dare."

"You gotta go to that couple over there and act like you are a long time friend of the dud. For at least two minutes."

"Okay." Salima said, getting up and walking to the couple a few feet away from them. Then she yelped and hugged the boy and started talking to him, like she was an old friend of him. From the place here the beybladers were, they could she the boy blushing and the girl red with jealousy. A couple of minutes later, Salima came back and sat down next to Ray.

"Done. The boy is super confuse and the girl, Natasha, was a total idiot."

"She isn't an idiot. She is just jealous." Ray explained.

"From who?" Salima said. Ray smiled and answered:

"From you. How could she not be jealous? I mean, look at you. You're beautiful."

"Aaww, thanks, Ray. That's soo sweet!"

"Kitty, who's next?" Nick asked.

"Rya, true or dare?"

"Like always... Dare. If you can."

"Sure. You gotta stand on your feet and do a back flip right here and now."

"Okay. But do I do it alone or..."

"Alone." Salima said. Rya smirked, got up, backed away a few steps and she bent her knees, jumped and made a 360º turn. She landed with both of her feet on the ground and she smirked, sitting down besides Tyson.

"Oh, my Gosh, that was beautiful!" Susie said.

"Yeah. It was a perfect back flip!" Sky added.

"But how can you do it with your legs stretched?"

"I always made a back flip this way. I never bent my knees."

"It's impressive!"

"Thanks. My turn. Wolf, true or dare?"

"True."

"Is it true that you never forgot your first love?"

"Hum... Yeah, it is." Mariam admitted. "My turn. Tyson, true or dare?"

"True." He said.

"Is it true that you and Princess are meeting each other in secret after that kiss in the beach?"

"No. Why would we?"

"So, it's a dare. You are gonna go over there, to that girl, you are going to declare your love for her and you are going to kiss her. Then you say 'Yes, I made it! I kissed one hundred girls! Now I'm going back to my girlfriend!' and you come back and kiss silver-eyes in the cheek. Easy." Salima said, smirking.

"Fine." Tyson said, getting up. Three minutes later, they saw the girl crying and Tyson coming back and kissing Rya on the cheek. "It's my turn. Kai, true or dare?"

"Okay, I know that the question you are going to ask me if I say true, is a question with punishment, so let just get it over with. Dare." Kai said.

"I dare you make out with RA."

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled. Rya blushed hard and murmured something imperceptible.

"What did you say, RA?" Ray asked her.

"I said fine. Let's get it over with." And with that, Rya kneeled in front of Kai, pulled him by the collar and kissed him. Kai was surprised, but kissed back. He cupped her face with both hands and pulled away, saying:

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"And who said I didn't wanted?" Rya whispered. Kai smirked and pulled to a kiss. Very softy at first, like kissing a rose, and then grew stronger, more fierce and passionate. Rya guided her hands to Kai hair and the young man slid is hands through her back until he stopped at her hips. Kai licked her bottom lip and Rya opened her mouth, moaning in the process. Kai's heart sped up at this point. Not only he felt the same desire he felt when he first kissed er, but hr also felt something else. Something deeper... Like love. Kai led down and brought Rya with him. They continue french kissing each other until Kai broke apart to breath. She dove into the kiss again and Kai's hands went to her ass and squeeze it softly. Rya moan once again and Kai started kissing her neck and Rya moaned one more time. Kai returned to her lips and their fierce kisses transformed into more soft ones until they finally ceased.

"Now that is what I call a make out!" Mariam said. Rya smirked, got up and said:

"I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep, 'kay? 'Night."

Kai watched her leave and Max, to Kai's satisfaction, said:

"It's late. I think we should all go to bed."

They all got up and got back to the gym. Everyone went to their bedrooms and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, what do 'ya think? I hope you like it! I already have a few ideas, but this chapter was the one who got me late. Sorry, once again.**

**MagicaalLove**


End file.
